Playing with time
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Way after X3. Twenty years into the future and Logan is left with little in his long life. When a mysterious girl offers an opportunity to fix the past he grabs the opportunity. But at what cost? Rogue/Wolverine. Sabretooth/OC. *Previously Saving Marie*.
1. The mystery known as Ren

**Way after X3. Twenty years into the future and Logan is left with little in his long life. When a mysterious girl offers an opportunity to fix the past he grabs the opportunity. But at what cost. I SWEAR IT'S A ROGAN! But also Sabretooth/OC.**

Disclaimer note: I own nothing but Ren.

* * *

It would have been better if there was no suffering. But unfortunately there was to much suffering. He kept her going for fifteen years but she was human. She couldn't escape being human. Everyday he blamed himself. But he didn't understand why it was his fault. He only knew it was. It had taken ten years. Ten damn years for him to realise that he loved her. She was twenty nine and single. Things started good. Then she hit thirty. And then humanity snuck in. She was diagnosed with cancer, lung cancer. The cancer he would have got if he was human. But he wasn't. He stayed with her for five years, five years as she battled it out. Some days she just wanted him to hold her, other times she cursed him for being healthy. And then one day she did nothing at all.

There was a funeral for her but he didn't go. He let the Wolverine take over and just lived from day to day. He'd seen them all, the whole x-team, or what was left of them. They came for him, begging him to make peace with what happened. But he couldn't, not well somehow it was his fault. It was now five years since she died, ten since that day he finally kissed her and twenty since he'd last felt like he was broken. And yet it was different than the time Jean died. Yeah, he loved Jean. But the love never grew because he never got to explore it. Not like him and Marie. They explored a lot in that one year together. One year of bliss before humanity struck.

He sighed and looked at the crumpled heap of humanity on the floor. He beat each challenger senseless. They deserved it. The Wolverine was angered at them for taking his mate away. Humanity created the cure, and she took it. If she didn't, he could have saved her. Sometimes immortality sucked. He sighed and climbed out of the cage. He sat at the bar and the owner put down a beer for him. He drank it in one gulp, allowing the one minute of glazed numbness flicker in his brain before his damn healing power worked. Rogue was right, mutant abilities were a curse.

"Logan, right?"

He frowned and looked to his right. There was a girl on the seat next to him. She had long black hair and deep violet eyes. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and red sneakers. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side.

"I won't bite."

He turned his attention back to his second beer.

"You've got the wrong guy."

"Yeah sure. Look I think I can help you."

"Get lost kid."

"Err, no."

He growled and let his claws retract in and out. To his surprise she let out a short laugh.

"I'm not scared. You can throw a tantrum but I'm here to help you. You know I'm not lying."

He sniffed and knew she was telling the truth. He sighed and felt fear and irritation coming from the bartender. Mutant friendly places had their limits. The girl seemed to notice this too as she looked around with a thoughtful expression. He stood up and paid the bill before storming outside. He sighed as he came to his truck and leaned against it. The girl came out a few minutes later, small rucksack hanging loosely on her shoulder. She smiled at him and leaned against the car opposite his truck, so that she could face him.

"Can I help you?" he asked harshly.

"Like I said, I'm here to help you."

"No-one can help me."

"Gee, you're a bundle of sunshine." she mumbled.

He growled and became annoyed as she giggled. Then her face became serious. She looked away as if staring at something in the distance.

"If you could go back in time, would you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

She dragged her eyes to meet his and he watched as they seemed to darken.

"Would you?" she asked, her voice colder than before.

"You have no idea, kid."

"I know someone. Someone who has a machine…"

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. There always is one. Yeah, the but here would be that you can only go back once to a specific time. You automatically re-materialize with your present self."

"Do you still remember the future?"

"Sure, what's the use of changing the past if you don't know the future."

"I don't know. Sounds to good to be true."

"I went to the x-mansion. They told me about you."

He smelt the lie. She was right about going to the mansion but lying about them telling her about him. His claws slid out and he pinned her to the car.

"That's a lie."

"I'm not scared. Kill me. But that won't bring her back."

His claws moved closer, one almost nicking her skin. But there was no fear in her eyes. She just looked desperate.

"Come on, anything is better than this future." she whispered.

He sighed and retracted his claws. Moving back he rubbed his cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Yeah, before we get there, let's start with you. Remember you can only change one moment. Only one person gets to live."

"And I have to make this decision now?"

"Nope, besides I don't want you regretting things. How do feel about road trips?"

"Alone, they're good."

"And with company?"

He simply growled and climbed in his truck. He waited as she scrambled in other side. She kept her rucksack firmly between her legs and buckled up.

"So, I guess this is a yes?"

He started the truck and hit the road.

"Where we headed?" he asked.

"Mexico."

"Fuck no!"

"Oh come on Logie bear! It won't be that bad."

"Two things, first don't EVER call me that again and secondly, can't we just fly there?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Two things, I get sick while flying and secondly last time I checked your bones were laced with adamantium not feathers."

"It's not actually a problem-"

"No." she snapped.

He growled but she just rolled her eyes and stared out of the window. He then realised the first thing he should of asked her.

"You got a name?"

She smiled and turned her head towards him.

"Ren."

"Isn't that a bird?"

"It's short for Serenity. Duh!"

He grunted and refocused on the road. He was doing this for Marie. That's all he had to remember. Her face sprang to his mind and stirred up grief inside him. He heard a sigh from the left. A long, tired sigh that made no sense at all.

* * *

**A/N: I might change the main title.**


	2. All of my memories

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Carry on or I'll sick Ren on you.** _Memories in italics_

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing. Except Ren who is the re-incarnation of evil. **

* * *

Logan sat at the diner and watched Ren carefully as she stared out the window. The kid had practically inhaled her food before going into a strange silence. Sometimes she would start to laugh and other times her eyes would tear up. He sighed knowing that his inner Wolverine was itching with suspicions. He didn't want to get know this girl but something told him that he would never fully trust her unless he knew something.

"Ren?"

"What?"

"Are you mutant?"

"Yes."

"So-"

"No, I don't plan on telling you my mutation. So don't ask."

"Fair enough. At least tell me more about this time thing."

"Invented by some crazy scientist. He died before he could use it. I know it's exact location."

"How?"

"Women's intuition."

"Women's intuition?" he asked sceptically.

"Sorry, my bad. I had no idea you were stupid."

"And I had know idea you were a woman." he growled.

"Next question." she muttered.

"Why do I need to think about it? I already know who I want to save."

"Okay, who?"

"Marie."

"How?"

He frowned and looked down. He hadn't thought about this too clearly.

"You get one shot Logan. Just one. Like I said, you can't save them all."

"Who's them?"

"Marie, Jean, Kayla, your father…"

His eyes widened and she slowly looked at him. Those names flipped through his head. One drawing blank and one completely confusing him.

"Why would I save my father?"

She shrugged and looked out of the window. He growled but she merely rolled her eyes.

"Let's stay off this topic. You chose Marie, right?"

"Do you think she wouldn't have died if we…if me and her-"

"I can't tell the future."

He eyed her suspiciously. She was nervous, he could smell it all over her. He sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"What was it like at Xavier's?" he muttered.

"I was there for a short while. The professor is bed-ridden. His new body is finally slowing down. Bobby is still the fearless leader and Storm's kids are manifesting some powers. And the rest are going strong. Of course it's been some years. Storm herself is wheel chair bound, sitting vigil beside the professor. Same old, same old."

"And…"

He looked down at his hands unable to ask. She sighed and put her hand on his.

"Their graves are still there. A fire burning upon each. Now ask better questions."

"What do you get from all this?"

"Still not the time."

He sighed and stood up. She followed behind, throwing some money on the table. They stepped into the cold winter wind and he growled and hurried to his truck. Climbing in, he slammed the door and rubbed his hands together. She climbed in and smiled while buckling up.

"Don't worry Logan. It'll be sunny in Mexico."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

-xXx-

Two days later, on the road and completely exhausted he pulled off to the side of the road. It was the first time he'd actually seen Ren go to sleep and he figured that he could either stop driving or crash. By now he figured he could at least trust her not to kill him in his sleep. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He waited for the familiar dream as he finally felt light.

_It was a regular sunny day. He walked outside to the woods and found her leaning against a tree. As she looked up she smiled, her white strands glowing silver in the sun. She reached up a hand and he pulled her up against him. He hugged her tight, kissing her soft pale skin._

"_I love you Logan." she whispered._

_He smiled and pulled back to look at her face. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realise that he loved her. He pulled her closer again, this time to give her one long kiss. As he pulled away she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She smiled cheekily and then pulled him back for the kiss. Then she stroked his cheek softly._

"_Marie." he whispered.  
__  
__She smiled and walked past him. He smiled to himself before turning around..._

_But the mansion was gone. And so was… there was a scream. He had to save **her**. He rushed through the woods. He could smell that animal. And her blood. He followed her scent all the way to the depths of the forest. Not her, anyone but her. Her scent became infused with blood. The he found her, lying on the floor, covered with blood. Her eyes and scent screamed death. But he didn't believe it. But then he felt her pulse. He howled as he clutched her near. This was his fault. All his fault. He felt broken. He could have saved her. He could have prevented this._

"KAYLA!"

His eyes jerked open and his breath came out laboured. He took a deep breath and tried to remember where he was. And why he'd just dreamt that.

"Logan?"

His eyes whipped to the side and he saw Ren looking guilty.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you not to sleep when I do."

"Ren, what happened?"

"You were dreaming."

"It felt real."

"It was."

"Explain."

She sighed and then looked at him. She looked extremely nervous.

"Listen, you know how when telepaths first come into their powers they can't control all the thoughts surrounding them. They involuntarily listen to other peoples thoughts."

"Yeah, so are you a telepath?"

"No, but something like that. Mine is more memories than thoughts. I don't know what you're thinking but I can pull up every memory in your mind. But I don't really have it under control so any memories people have drifting at the forefront of their mind, I see them. And when I sleep it's so out of control that I push random memories to the forefront of your mind and they became almost realistic."

"So that's how you know so much about me?"

"Look it's not like I want to look, but basically… yeah."

Logan felt his hands clench on the steering wheel. He wandered if she could give all his previous memories back. All those long lost memories that troubled him at night. For so long he wanted to remember. But was that a good thing now?

"Logan?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"You're a sensitive case. I know you have all these hidden memories and you're not exactly a cuddly teddy bear."

"So you were scared of my reaction?"

"More worried."

He nodded slowly and started the truck again.

"If you want, I can do it. Give your memories back." she whispered.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. Just remember, you can only save one person. Deal?"

"Deal."

-xXx-


	3. Memory replacement before time travel

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and story alerters although I wish you would all review because it really is a wonderful thing to be reviewed.**

* * *

"Twenty nine bottles of beer on the wall, twenty nine bottles of beer. Knock one down pass it around, twenty eight bottles of beer on the wall. Everybody!"

Ren turned to her left and was met with a stony glare. She rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"Geez Wolvie, you could at least try to lighten up."

She peered to her left and sighed. This was going to be one long road trip if he planned to ignore her the entire time. Of course there was the fact he hardly trusted her and that also they just didn't get along. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of tequila. It was nearing empty. She'd kept it with her while she'd been at the mansion. She'd spent two nights there but with all those students she needed to be drunk so that their memories didn't linger. People always became angry when they knew her power but never stopped to think how hard it was for her to have those memories floating in her mind. She closed her eyes and downed the last of the alcohol.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Nope."

She looked at her now empty bottle and shoved it back into her bag. She rubbed her head and pointed to the side of the road.

"Pull over here." she demanded.

"Why?"

"I need to tinkle."

"What?"

"I'm not serious you overgrown moron! We're going to do something about your memories!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, you're projecting."

She looked at him and groaned in exasperation at the confused look on his face.

"You're memories are too much. You're trying to forget and remember at the same time."

She sighed and waited as he pulled over, then carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It hurts when someone dies, and I know you want to forget and remember her at the same time. So let's just try and do this now before you drive me to insanity."

"Okay, so what now?"

She sat still for a second and then unbuckled her seat belt. She turned towards him and held her hands out.

"Okay, give me a memory to find. Close your eyes."

"There's one, it's me and Marie on our wedding day."

"Okay just relax…just relax."

She closed her eyes and tried to flicker through his mind. Memories flittered everywhere and she found it hard to grasp one.

"_Why is the moon so lonely?" Kayla whispered._

_"__Why?" he asked._

_"Because she used to have a lover." _

_"__You tell this to the kids?"_

_"No."_

_Logan laughed._

_"His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together." she continued. _

_"Oh, this is a true story." _

_"Mm-hm. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again." _

Ren opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, sorry. That was not meant to happen."

Logan still had his eye's closed and he was breathing deeply. She tried to flit into his mind but all his memories of the past were rushing back. Panicking she searched for a memory that might calm him down. She found the one he had initially asked for and shoved it to the forefront of his mind.

_He watched as Marie walked down the aisle, white dress flowing. A moment of sadness fell open him as he saw how her skin was as pale as the snow. Everyone shivered from the cold but he knew she couldn't feel it. The cancer was making her weaker but she didn't let it show. She reached him and held out her hand. He took it gently in his and they stood before the alter. All through the service he watched her. She was a picture of radiance, the most beautiful creature had ever seen. They were pronounced husband and wife, and he kissed her. He wished so much in that moment that her powers would come back and she could be here forever. As the kiss broke she pulled back and smiled._

"_I love you." she whispered._

"_I love you too." he whispered back, a tear sliding down his face._

_She frowned and her cold finger wiped it away. She placed her small dainty hand over his heart._

"_I'll always be with you, in here."_

Ren wrenched her eyes open and sighed in relief. Logan wasn't thrashing and was leaning back in his seat with a peaceful expression on his face. But there was conflict in his eyes that she didn't like.

"Logan?"

"I'm fine."

"Did that help?"

"I remember… things."

"How far back?"

"From the day I met Kayla."

"Nothing further back?"

He shook his head. She folded her legs under her and rubbed her hands.

"Do you remember how you lost your memory?"

She peeked out the corner of her eye and saw him nod. She cursed herself for making this complicated. But she knew that if she didn't show him that there were other's to save he might regret his decision. And she needed a 100% happy customer.

"Logan, I know this is a personal question but, how important was Kayla?"

"I loved her."

"Do you want to know the rest? Before all that? I don't think it's necessary."

"Maybe. The memories of Sabretooth were blurry. Do you know why?"

"You really don't want to remember?" she offered, "Honestly, I'm no expert Logan. Is he in all your memories?"

"A few, but whenever there's a trace of him the memory distorts."

"Aww, look at you using big words!"

He growled and she laughed. She missed the usual growling Wolverine. People weren't any fun when they were serious.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually."

"Tell me your age and I'll tell you mine."

-xXx-

"Ren, I've been thinking."

"Why am I worried…"

He growled and she giggled. They were at a diner in Mexico. Having finally arrived they decided to lounge around considering they were both tired from sorting Logan's memories. Mostly, now that she knew how, he wanted to relive memories of him and Marie.

"Just listen okay."

She eyed him and then nodded slowly. She relaxed back and tried to drown out the waitresses' memory of her younger days. Some people were the definite definition of the word slut.

"Alright Logan. Shoot."

"I could save two people-"

"No you-"

"Listen! If I went back to the day Jean sacrificed herself, I could stop Jean, be able to tell Marie how I feel and hell, I could even save Scooter."

"You thought this through?"

"Sure. So…what you think?"

"Err………………………….NO!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because my wolf-like friend, there are so many reasons. How will you ensure the jet takes off? Jean could take you down in a heartbeat to make sure she saves everyone. And Marie, well she's with Bobby. Do you really want to do that to her? Make her suddenly break it off with him after he's done nothing to hurt her."

"Yet."

"Yes, icicle breaks her heart but it ain't then."

"So when do I go back?"

"Let me ask you a question, why won't you save Kayla?"

Logan was silent for a minute and she watched as his expression became sad.

"In the end she'll die anyway. Natural causes."

"Well, well, well, it can be taught. Now we'll go right now if you tell me the exact moment you want to go back to."

"When Marie was going to take the cure. But I wasn't there."

"Yes, I know, you were at Alcatraz. But I wasn't."

"How is it possible that you-"

"Less talk, more walk."

She stood up, threw a few coins on the table and hurried out of the diner. As she reached the outside he strode past her. They reached the truck and climbed in. She pulled out an address and handed it to him. He nodded, looking a little irritated and started the car.

It took them a little while to get to the location. She smiled as the familiar run down house came into view. They stopped and she picked up her rucksack and headed into the house. She searched in the decay and rubble until she found the silver machine.

"That it?"

"Would did you expect? Magic beans."

"Look kid, explain what's going to happen."

"During the battle at Alcatraz, cure centres were shut down. It open up after twenty four hours. When we go back, you'll be in the jet and I'll be at the cure center."

"Why would you be there?"

"I was…protesting."

He raised an eyebrow but she merely shrugged and set the time machine.

"Remember, don't blab that you're from the future. Remain calm at all times and I'll be back with Marie when you get to the mansion. And for god's sake resist the urge to kiss the life out of her."

She checked the time co-ordinates and readied her finger on the button. Her hand gripped tightly around the tiny silver object in her other hand.

"Well Wolvie, see you on the other side."

She mock saluted him and pushed the button.

-xXx-


	4. Welcome to the past

**A/N: Me plot bunny ran away. Ren is basically a bitch but she's my bitch. Oh yeah! *wink wink*. Anyway, this would have been updated soon if I got more reviewers. I don't want to moan but it's in my nature. Besides moaning is good behind closed doors. *nudge nudge*.**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing but Ren.**

* * *

Ren felt the strange sensation in her stomach as she opened her eyes she was the middle of a crowd. People were protesting but not as much as usual. She looked next to her and smiled at the familiar figure.

"Dani."

The young girl looked up and smiled. She was still young, her dark blue hair flowing, making a brown skin look luminous. Ren took the girl's hand and squeezed tight. She wanted to hug her but knew that would seem confusing. So she took a deep breath and surveyed the crowd. She smiled as she spotted the platinum streaks.

"Dani, change of plan. I need to get undetected to that girl over there with platinum stripes."

"What? But Ren I thought I could get the cure."

Ren sighed and turned Dani to face her.

"Listen, Danielle Moonstar, you have a special gift and you have to learn to accept who you are. You don't need a cure. No crazy military is going to make you an experiment again. Okay?"

"Okay Ren."

Ren nodded and they went off towards Rogue. She nodded at Dani who started messing with everyone's heads with her power of illusion. Ren hurried to Rogue and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi."

Rogue looked at her sceptically and pulled at her gloves. Ren sighed and took a deep breath.

"You don't want this. Not really. Even now, you're going through your memories trying to reason with yourself."

"What do you know?"

"I know you don't want this. I also know that Bobby is thinking about Kitty. I see memories."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Ren. I'm a friend of Logan's. He was afraid he wouldn't make it time so he sent me to stop you. He wants to talk to you again before you take the cure. He realises he made a mistake letting you take a piece of yourself away."

"Why should I believe you?"

Ren reached into her jeans pocket and clasped the stolen item. Logan was going to murder her. She took out the tags that she stolen in the future from him. Rogue's eyes lit up in understanding. Ren smiled as Rogue started remembering all the times she was with Logan. Finally she nodded and took the tags in her gloves hands.

"Okay." she whispered.

Ren smiled and took Rogue's hand.

"Come on, let's go. Dani! We're outta here."

Dani ran up to the them and Ren lead them to her car. She climbed in the front, Rogue in the passenger and Dani settled in the backseat. She revved the engine and drove off. Phase one complete. She grimaced as she thought of what she had to do next.

-xXx-

Logan waited anxiously in front of the mansion. It had been weird travelling back in time. One moment he was with Ren the next he was flying back to the mansion in the jet. Once they'd touched ground he had changed in his room and stormed to the front of the mansion. But that was a day ago. He'd gone in at night to rest and came back out in the morning. Jean's body was reburied in her original grave from her first death. No-one spoke about what happened but rather just carried on rebuilding the school.

His ears twitched as he heard the unmistakable rumble of a car. The blue car pulled up the drive way and finally stopped. The sound of laughter came to his ears. His breath hitched as she climbed out the car. Marie, his Marie. She was her sweet nineteen year old self, her eyes shining as she laughed. From the back, a young girl climbed out and then Ren climbed out. He stepped forward, ready to embrace Marie but he met Ren's eyes which seemed to glow a vicious shade of violet. Marie smiled and hurried forwards and wrapped her arms carefully around him. He hugged her back, careful not to touch any skin.

"Ahem."

Logan resisted the urge to release his claws and carefully pulled back. Marie smiled and stepped away. He noticed how her eyes flitted between him and Ren. Ren stepped forward confidently and gave him a quick hug.

"Logan been a long time, hasn't it?" she said, sarcasm dancing in her eyes.

"Good to see you Ren."

He looked at the girl who was clutching Ren's arm. She caught his eyes and then moved so that she was completely out of view. Ren noticed this and frowned.

"Rogue I need to catch up with Logan. Alone."

Logan watched as Marie nodded and smiled.

"Come on Dani. I'll take you to see Storm. Can we talk tonight Logan?"

"Sure, darlin'. I'll be in my room."

Marie smiled and he noticed her eyes seem to glaze over. The girl hurried to Marie, who took her inside. As soon as they were gone, Ren slapped his arm.

"Idiot! Your eyes give you away."

"Give me a break, I haven't seen her since she… you know. It's a miracle to see her alive and healthy."

"Yeah, yeah. Make your move tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"We had a conversation on the way here. She's going to break up with Iceman. She's still in love with you. But remember, her skin is still active."

"Speaking of powers being active, I take it you came back to save that girl?"

"Danielle? No. I mean while I was there, I stopped her from taking the cure. It was a split second decision."

"Messing with time, are we?"

"She's ten, add another twenty years. Thirty. Work it out."

"She's still alive in the future?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."

"Then I still don't understand, why are you back? And why haven't you changed?"

"Changed?"

"I looked in a mirror. There isn't much difference but I look somewhat younger."

"Logan, you have to learn that I will tell when you have to know. Not when you ask. Now, let's go get me a room!"

-xXx-

Rogue walked to Logan's room, feeling extremely nervous. One thing was certain, the intense look of love she'd seen in Logan's eyes this afternoon was frightening, but in a good way. When she'd first climbed out the car she'd thought he was looking at Ren. But his eyes seemed to burn her. That spark of hope that had disappeared slammed back at full force. Ren was a mystery to her. Rogue had talked to her about how she knew Logan but Ren seemed to be very successful at changing the subject. In the end Rogue just went along with it. The cure would still be there. She sighed as she stood in front of Logan's room. She wasn't sure what would happen. She'd broken it off with Bobby deciding it wouldn't work out if he wasn't willing to accept her skin. It was something she'd try to do now.

The door opened and she smiled. Logan smiled back and stepped aside. She stepped in sat on his bed while he closed the door. He sat next to her and she noticed how close they were. It was…different.

"You wanted to talk?" she whispered.

"I don't think you should get the cure. Your power is who you are. You shouldn't be afraid of it. I'm not."

"Logan, this is crazy. I could kill with a touch."

"I heal. You can't hurt me."

She shook her head. This couldn't be true. There had to be a catch.

"Logan, Jean just died. You're still hurt. You need time. I won't get the cure but we can't rush things."

"Marie-"

Love, there was such love in his voice. It was confusing her. She shook her head again.

"Logan, everything is happening so fast. Storm is worried about you. You're not mourning. You need to spend time alone. Hey! Why don't you help with the new arrivals? Storm has her hands full. She needs new beds in some rooms to make space for all the children and teachers we're expecting."

"Marie, I don't need to mourn. And I've already told Storm that I'll take over all her danger room sessions in the new term."

"But why?"

"It's hard to explain. But I want you to be with me. I love you."

Her face grew angry and she stepped further away.

"I knew it. Something's wrong. Either you're an impersonator or something has fucked up your brain. But this isn't the Logan I know."

"I've changed Marie."

"In the last twenty four hours? No way."

She watched as he sighed. Slowly he held out his hand. She looked at him sceptically before pulling off her glove. She meant to quickly touch his hand but he grabbed her hand and held on tight. Memories flowed in. She pulled away harshly and stumbled backwards. Thoughts and images hit her head. Ren, Kayla, Jean and most importantly her. He'd travelled back in time to save her. Because he loved her the most. His love it was so strong. She felt tears sting her eyes. He meant all of it. He loved her. She laughed as his psyche showed her ways they'd get around her skin. Creative ways that had never crossed her mind before. She smiled and slowly pushed mind her to the present. Logan was sitting on his bed panting heavily. Rogue pulled her glove on and moved closer to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Logan." she whispered.

"I'm never going to lose you again, Marie."

He pulled a scarf from his back pocket and laid it over her lips. Her breath hitched as he carefully kissed her. It started slowly but soon his tongue pushed at her lips. She moaned and opened her mouth, inviting him in. It was passionate and beyond her wildest dreams.

They were interrupted as the door slammed. They pulled apart and Rogue looked into very angry violet eyes. Logan growled but Ren stayed where she was.

"Do you mind?" he growled.

Ren rolled her eyes and a small smile graced her face.

"Well, you got what you want right? So no need to be so rude."

"Thanks Ren." whispered Rogue.

Ren nodded and then looked back at Logan.

"Now, for what I need."

"You never mentioned-"

"You owe me Wolverine. You and your precious Marie."

Rogue suddenly felt nervous. Logan placed a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll help you but don't involve Marie."

"I could have just used you but you let her in on our little secret. There was a reason I didn't want you to kiss the life out of her. But now I can use both of you. So thanks Logan."

"What makes you think we'll help you?" snarled Rogue.

"Because angelcakes my mutation doesn't only allow me to recall and read memory but I can also erase them. Permanently."

Rogue shivered at the thought of losing her memories. All the good times, this moment in particular. She moved closer to Logan who seemed to be trembling. If he lost his memories again, he'd lose everything.

"Why?" she whispered helplessly.

Ren smiled and moved a step closer.

"Because I can. Logan needn't have involved you. But now you know things about me. Because you have his memories. I need to disappear. Completely."

Rogue sighed and looked at Logan. There was pain across his face. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"I'm not gonna lose you sugar, we'll do what she wants."

His eyes grew serious and he nodded. Then he turned to Ren.

"If we do what you want, you leave our memories?"

"Sure, except anything about me."

"Thought you couldn't control your power."

"I can't, that's why I only wanted you to know I was from the future. Tough luck."

"Just tell us what you want." snapped Rogue.

"I need you to track down Sabretooth."

-xXx-


	5. Back to the lake of doom

**A/N: Something to think about from first X-men movie: Anytime Rogue takes Logan's powers, it causes him to fall unconscious, however after Magneto has transferred his powers to Rogue on the Statue of Liberty he still has enough power to fight Logan. **

**Disclaimer note: Dude, I own nothing. If I did, well... No wait, I own Ren! .**

* * *

Ren watched as Logan released his claws and pushed Rogue behind him. She sighed and muttered darkly under her breath.

"Come again." he snarled.

"I want you," she pointed at him and Rogue, "to come with me," she pointed at herself, " to get Sabretooth."

She wiggled her fingers to indicate Sabretooth's claws.

"And what would you want with him?"

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. I can't tell you."

"Then why should we trust you?"

"Like I always explain, to keep your memories. Comprende?"

"We understand." whispered Rogue.

Ren walked forward and held out her hand. Logan retracted his claws and shook her hand. She smiled and then held her hand out to Rogue. Rogue stepped forward and took Ren's hand tentively, and then gave it a small shake. Ren smiled and then skipped out. She paused at the door and turned around.

"Have fun, lovers."

She laughed and headed out. She walked down the corridor until she came to Storm's office. She marched in not really caring what Storm was doing. She smiled as Iceman and Storm looked up from what looked like building plans. She took a seat and stifled a giggle.

"Do you mind?"

"Calm down Icy. I just wanted to make sure Danielle will be taken care of."

"All children are treated with care and respect."

"Good to know. Rogue, Wolverine and I shall be leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be back when we're done. Okay?"

"Excuse me, but who are you to make these calls? The x-men need to stay together." said Ice-man.

"You'll be fine. I know, trust me."

"Trust you? We know nothing about you."

"Bobby, that's enough." Storm turned to her, " Ren, please. Maybe if you told us more about you."

"My name is Serenity. I don't remember my surname. I'm not here to cause trouble. Wolverine and Rogue owe me. They have a debt to pay."

"Just bring them back safely. We can't lose anyone else." whispered Storm.

Ren nodded and then got up and walked out. She headed back upstairs and went into Rogue's room. Rogue probably wouldn't be using it. She flopped down on the bed and took a deep breath.

_She was walking in the park trying to find her mother…_

_His rabbit was lost, who took his rabbit…_

_John was gone. He hadn't come back, then Miss Grey stormed through the mansion…_

_The professor smiled as he shook her parent's hand…_

_Mr Summers told her that she was going to be okay, then put a gold star on her essay…_

_The mansion looked so big and scary, and he wondered…_

"Fuck!"

She sat up and leapt off the bed. Dam people and their memories. She decided to just walk around the school. She walked through the hallway looking down trying to ignore the memories practically banging her head. She stopped as she hit her head against something. She rubbed her head and looked up. She smiled and licked her lips as she met the familiar site of a broad chest and piercing brown eyes.

"Piotr." she breathed.

Before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He didn't react for a minute and then his arms came around her. She felt him carefully push her away. She sighed and stepped backwards. She looked into his confused eyes.

"Sorry. Part of my mutation. Let's call it an occupational hazard." she whispered.

She turned around and walked away. But she felt him grab her arm.

"Who are you?"

"You won't know. I'll see around okay?"

She walked away, cursing herself mentally.

-xXx-

Rogue woke in the morning feeling extremely happy. She was wrapped in Logan's arms, skin covered and her virginity was gone. And it was about time. She turned around to face him and let a gloved hand stroke his cheek. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Morning, Marie."

"Hey sugar. You okay?"

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Perfect."

"We better get dressed."

He nodded and stood up. She blushed slightly at the sight of his naked, yet glorious, body. She stood up herself and put on a t-shirt of his. As he bent to pick up his jeans, and she admired as backside, the door flew open and was then thrown shut-up.

"It is about time you woke up!"

"Ren!"

"Oh don't panic Marie, ain't nothing I haven't seen before."

She looked between Logan and Ren horrified and then searched through Logan's memories. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries angel cakes, let's just say Wovlie has looked at himself in the mirror while stark naked. Vain, much?"

Rogue stifled a giggled and heard Logan growl as he yanked his jeans on. Ren took a seat on the edge of the bed and opened the bag she had brought in with her.

"Right, Roguey. Here…bodysuit, ankle to wrist kind, gloves and dress. It's sunny out. Also pair of matching boots Jubilee has agreed to part with."

Rogue looked at the clothes on the bed and frowned. No-one ever made such an effort to make sure she could dress comfortably and cover skin. She smiled and then began changing. As she changed she looked over to Ren who was wearing skinny black jeans, a purple t-shirt and black sneakers. There were dark circles under her eyes and…

"Ren, is that a hickey?"

Ren blushed and rubbed her neck. Rogue smiled and heard laughing from within the bathroom.

"I got bored last night." murmured Ren.

Rogue frowned and sat down, pulling her gloves on.

"I was looking through Logan's memories. Apparently you don't sleep when you're around so many people." said Rogue.

"Yeah, too many memories."

"So who did you…"

"Piotr. It was an accident really. I mean in the future we're really good friends so we do it all the time but now…complicated. I guess he's always going to remember me as the one night stand."

"Pete's not that kinda guy."

"I know. I know."

"Wait, why would you-"

"I don't wanna answer."

"Come on."

"Urgh. Well… I'm slightly nymphomaniac."

"No!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"It drowns out the memories."

"Whatever you say kid."

Rogue looked up as Logan came out the bathroom with a packed bag. Ren took the opportunity to grab the bag she'd came in with.

"Right kiddies, let's go."

"But I haven't packed." Marie pointed out.

Ren pointed at her bag.

"Got enough for the both of us."

Rogue sighed but nodded and Ren stood up and walked out of the room. Rogue hooked her arm in Logan's and they followed Ren. They came into the garage and Logan lead her towards a truck. Rogue tugged on his arm and pointed to where Ren was putting her bag in a black SUV. Logan looked at the car and shook his head.

"We're taking the truck."

"No, we're taking the SUV. It's more practical."

"But-"

"This is not up for discussion. Now pipe down and get your rear in the car. NOW!"

Logan growled but trudged towards the car dragging her with him.

"I drive." he declared.

"Duh!" retorted Ren.

Marie climbed in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. Ren climbed in the backseat and stretched out. Logan started the car and pulled out slowly. Marie closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Where to?" asked Logan.

"Alkali Lake."

-xXx-

_Her hand traced the passage along a map.  
_"_Niagra Falls... up the Canadian Rockies, and then... it's only a few hundred miles to Anchorage."  
"Won't it be kinda cold?"  
"Well, that's the point, stupid, otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure!"  
_  
"_You know, you should wear your seat belt."  
__" Now look, kid, I don't need advice on auto…"_

_"Why not come out where I can see you, Charles?"  
__"What do you want her for?"  
__"Can't you read my mind? What now? Save the girl? You'll have to kill me, Charles. And what will that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."  
__"It won't be that way."  
__"Then kill me and find out. Then release me." He waited but Sabretooth was still turned away from him. "Fine!"_

Ren opened her eyes and sighed. Marie's memories were more intense and complicated than Logan's. Without Marie knowing Ren had spent the ride sorting them out. She looked out the window and looked over the familiar site of the vast lake. In the front Rogue and Wolverine had both dozed off, holding hands. She climbed out the car quietly, wondering how long ago they stopped here. She walked towards the lake. She walked near the edge until she was at the right spot. Shrugging off her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, she sprang into the water. It was icy cold as she swam into the green depths. She came to the bottom where she tried to find the door. Her hand traced across the spillway. She closed her eyes and felt around. A year since the dam broke. That meant there could be survivors. And yet… She blew out her last breath and kicked her way back to the top. She burst to the surface gasping for air. Water was thrown from her lungs. She shivered and swam out the lake, pulling her clothes back on.

"Are you crazy?"

Ren stood up, legs feeling shaky. She looked at Rogue and smirked.

"Just checking."

She shook out her wet hair and headed back to the car. Logan was still there, smoking a cigar. She climbed in the backseat and slammed the door closed. Rogue climbed in a few minutes after.

"Now what?" asked Rogue.

"We wait."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Sort of. It's just hard to execute. I don't have senses that can find Sabretooth."

"Logan's senses don't work that way."

"I know. Besides when I say wait, I mean we wait here."

"Why here?"

"I didn't dive down there for my health. Sabretooth is still here."

"Is?" asked Rogue.

Logan sniffed and growled. Ren smiled and followed his gaze to the edge of the lake where Sabretooth stood, dripping wet and snarling.

"Is." confirmed Ren.

-xXx-

**A/N: **

**By the way, I need to bring one more character in also from the list that Mystique finds in X2. Who shall it be? (Not for now, for later in the story.)**

**Remy Lebeau**

**Sam Guthrie**

**Pietro Maximoff**

**Which ever character is chosen will be made very OOC, to match the story.**


	6. Can we keep her?

**A/N: Took awhile to update. It's my sister's birthday today so I've been busy planning the party on the weekend, hence no posts. But on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Well my date is here."

Ren watched as Rogue turned to her with an incredulous look on her face. She leaned back in the car and smiled.

"Well Logan. Do your thing."

"What exactly what that be?"

"I want one Sabretooth, unconscious but alive."

"He heals."

"Not as well as he used to. Just plunge you claws in his forehead."

"Won't that hurt?"

She looked him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and headed out. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." whispered Rogue.

"I will, baby, don't worry."

He leaned forward and kissed Rogue's head. Then he nodded at Ren and she mocked saluted him. The battle didn't take long and soon Ren and Marie stepped out and crouched over an unconscious Sabretooth. Ren sat on the floor next to his head. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his head. She closed her eyes and searched for his memories. It was all grey and foggy.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan.

"Putting his memories back. Now shut-up."

She focused again until she found what she was looking for. Something prickled in the forefront of her mind. She smiled and pushed with her power. Memories started to flow through his brain. She opened her eyes and stood up.

"That has given me the biggest headache on earth."

She sat back and rubbed her forehead. She looked up at Logan and smiled.

"Guess who has a brother?"

He frowned and looked from Sabretooth to her. But it was Rogue who understood first.

"They're brothers?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a scared look on Rogue's face but it passed. She grabbed Logan's arm and they turned around heading to the car. Ren stood up and brushed her pants. She walked over to Sabretooth's body. She gave it one good kick and then headed back to the car. Logan was leaning on the car smoking while Rogue was curled under his arm. Ren yawned and rubbed her head. Then she heard a growl.

"That's not good."

Their eyes all fell on Sabretooth who had stood up. He was flexing his hands and smirking. Logan moved in front of Rogue and Ren moved in front of him.

"Jimmy, long time no see."

"Climb into the car." muttered Ren.

She watched as Victor's nostrils twitched and he smiled at her.

"Little Serenity. Last time I saw you were quaking in fear. You've grown."

"That tends to happen over time."

"It's been what? Eighteen years?"

"More or less."

"Yet you don't look a day over twenty. I think maybe Stryker found somebody who thought she could get away."

"You would know."

"Holding a grudge, are we? How is experiment life these days?"

"Stryker's dead. And we're leaving."

She climbed into the back seat and slammed the door shut. She waited as Logan and Rogue climbed in. Logan shoved Rogue in the back with her.

"I think he wants me to watch you." muttered Ren.

"Won't he chase us?" asked Rogue.

"Not until he finishes what I started."

She pointed outside as they reversed. Sabretooth was gone. While they'd been talking she'd carefully been trying to put certain memories in the forefront of his mind. She and Rogue buckled up. Logan drove fast as if he was being chased. Which he wasn't.

"Logan, slow down. Rogue's turning green."

"Am not."

Logan slowed down anyway.

"Drop me off at the next bus station."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You tell us everything now or Rogue drains your ass dry."

"She wouldn't."

"I can smell your exhaustion. You won't be able to get rid of both our memories."

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you?"

"The feeling's mutual."

She snarled and folded her arms.

"Ask and you shall learn."

"What did Sabretooth mean when he said Stryker 'found somebody' ."

"He means Stryker found me. Sabretooth brought me to three mile island but I escaped. But then Stryker caught me again a few years later. Well, his pet kitty did."

"Why you?"

"Because of my very special ability."

"Memories?"

"You got it."

"What else?"

"I'm like Deadpool, I can take on the mutant abilities like others. If a mutant gene is combined with mine then I take on that power."

"So whose gene did you get?" asked Logan.

"Take a wild guess."

"Sabretooth." whispered Rogue.

Ren nodded.

"That's why he wouldn't kill me on the spot. I'd just heal."

There was silence for a moment and she took the opportunity to breath. Then Rogue turned to her.

"How did you escape the second time?"

"Magneto. That's how he acquired Sabretooth. For my freedom he asked me to dim Sabretooth's memories. Which made him more animal than man. Then I was set free. Went to live a normal life and never looked back."

"But?" Logan prompted.

"Mystique found me. She wanted Magneto dead for what he did to her. But she also wanted no blood on her hands. You see Logan, in our future, Sabretooth is dead. I don't know how but believe me I saw the proof. So Mystique sent me here to give him his memories hoping that he'd then go kill Magneto for what he'd asked me to do to him. You understand how revenge works, right?"

"Doesn't he blame you also?"

"I heal. So he won't bother."

They both nodded and silence settled again. Ren brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

-xXx-

Rogue waited until Ren was truly asleep before climbing into the front seat and buckling up. Logan had a serious expression on his face as he drove.

"Logan, do you trust her?"

"A little. She's not lying."

"Did you really expect me to drain her?"

"Course not. Besides it wouldn't be good for the baby."

Her eyes widened and she watched as he smirked. He gave a slight nod and she smiled.

"I never thought-"

"Your power works on skin alone."

"But we used a condom."

"They don't always work."

Rogue smiled and turned to look at Ren.

"Maybe she's a good luck charm."

"More like a bundle of trouble."

Rogue nodded and turned back to the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Bus station. Then a trip to Canada."

"Logan, can't we keep her?"

"She's not a puppy Marie. She's a messed up psychopath."

"That's harsh."

"It's true."

"Logan, she's a scared girl who has no family and has been experimented on. Sound familiar."

"She's like you and me."

"Exactly. Extremely cocky but still vulnerable. Just because you heal doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

Logan was silent for a while and then he let out a small growl. And then smiled.

"Fine."

"Great."

"But if she so much as blinks wrong-"

"You'll gut her, she'll heal and then you throw her out. Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, it's just until she settles. Which raises the question…"

Marie leaned back and put her hand on Ren's foot.

"Ren."

Ren's eyes fluttered and then snapped open.

"Mm?"

"When did Mystique ask you?"

"A month before I found Logan."

"What did you do until then?"

"I thought the questions were done."

"Answer her." growled Logan.

"Yes, sir." she muttered, "I was alone. I'm nearly always alone. My family died when I was three. Sabretooth found me in a foster home. So basically I spent most of my years alone."

"But that's like what, nineteen/twenty years?"

"More or less." said Ren, closing her eyes.

"Well then, don't worry. You don't have to be alone anymore." whispered Rogue.

-xXx-


	7. Waiting Games

**A/N: For Christmas can I please have more reviews? Please. Thanks for all my normal reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ren.**

* * *

"It had to be Canada."

Rogue sighed and looked at Ren.

"You'll get used to the cold."

"And if you don't, there's the door." growled Logan.

Ren rolled her eyes and strolled forward to the door of the cabin. They'd been on the road for five weeks, having to stop at various motels since Rogue had suddenly contracted motion sickness, and now had finally arrived at a spacious cabin in the heart snowy Canada. Alberta to be precise.

She opened the door and walked in. She walked around twice taking everything in. Once she was done she flopped on the couch next to Rogue.

"Three bedroom's, one downstairs, two up. A bathroom, big kitchen and then this room which is a dining/living room. Nice."

"Yeah it is."

"So how are things in paradise?"

"Everything's going okay. Though I really need to see a doctor."

"I'll get the phonebook. Anything you want for dinner?"

"Anything really."

"Okay, Logan?"

Ren looked up and frowned. Logan wasn't in the cabin. Their bags were by the door and there were snowy footprints. She was about to ask Marie when the front door opened.

"There's no food in the kitchen and no axe to chop firewood-"

"_You_ need an axe?" scoffed Ren.

"-so I'm going to town. An axe chops better usually. Watch her."

He smiled at Rogue and then glared in her direction before shutting the door.

"What am I? A guard dog."

She heard a growl from outside and scowled.

"You're fiancé is getting on my last nerves." she muttered.

"How did you know?" asked Rogue.

"You dream about it. I've been meaning to ask, I mean I didn't with Logan, but those memories that bother you, I can make them go away."

"Like erase them?"

"No, just put them in a box."

Ren watched as Rogue bit her lip and looked away.

"I trust you Ren. But out of control powers-"

"I know. They can hurt other's. But I'm getting better. And you will too."

"I don't think so."

"I'll help you."

"Isn't absorbing bad for the baby?"

"It effects your mind not your uterus. Besides healing does nothing to the miracle of birth."

"How would you know?"

Ren turned her head away and stood up.

"I'll take the bags up." she whispered.

-xXx-

By the time Logan came back, Ren was in her room sleeping and Rogue was watching TV. He came in and she watched as he shook the snow off. She waited patiently as he took the groceries to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of beer in hand and a bottle of water in the other. He handed her the water before sitting next to her. She scooted closer and curled into his embrace.

"Thanks." she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, her hair covering her skin and switched the channel.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wait?"

She felt him sigh and he held her closer. He knew she was talking about the future.

"You were so young Marie. Deep down it felt wrong. I realise now that waiting isn't an option."

"Why didn't we have any children?"

"I didn't want any. I'm sorry."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The fact that I'm not going to lose you now."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Yes, I do. I'll always be here to protect you. And if I'm gone for a moment, I've got that crazy fruit bag to watch you."

"That crazy fruit bag is about to make your dinner." yelled Ren as she headed to the kitchen.

Rogue laughed and took a sip of her water. She heard pans banging in the kitchen and she put her hand on Logan's chest.

"Apologize before she burns your steak."

Logan groaned but grudgingly stood up. He headed to the kitchen while Rogue turned the TV up. It scared her sometimes to know how intense his love was but at the same time it thrilled her. It worried her that she was going to give birth to a child who might not be able to touch her but she always wanted children, especially with Logan. She had found it very hard when she broke up with Bobby because in truth she still loved him. Just like Logan loved Jean. But this wasn't that Logan. This was a Logan who had lived a lifetime without her and had risked it all to have her back. This was a Logan who was softer and more protective, not caring about her deadly skin, as long as he could call her his own.

"_In other news, the former mutant leader Magneto has been rushed to hospital with fatal injuries-"_

"Turn it up."

Rogue looked to the kitchen entrance where Ren and Logan stood. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"_Magneto was attacked in Central Park where the mutant has been hiding since the incidents at Alcatraz Island. The mutant will be sent to prison if he recovers. In other news-"_

Rogue switched the TV off and shook her head.

"I thought Sabretooth was going to kill him."

"He was meant to." whispered Ren.

"So what now?"

"He'll come here."

"We have to leave." said Logan.

"It's not going to work Wolvie."

"I meant Marie and I. He wants you."

"No, he wants the only family he has. You."

"How do you know that?"

"I have his memories. He ponders over that moment you left. Every moment when you guys are together he ponders it over and over. Don't pretend like I know nothing. I'm not a dam telepath but my power is not useless. I know more than you!"

Ren sniffed and then turned and ran to her room. She'd chosen the downstairs one, saying that she wanted to play lookout. Rogue sighed and stood up. She went over to Logan and hugged him until he calmed down.

"She means well Logan."

"I just can't risk anything happening to you darlin'." he whispered.

"I know, but she's my friend. And she won't betray us."

She stretched up on her toes and kissed him quickly. Too quickly for her mutation to pick up. He sighed and stomped back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Rogue took a deep breath before heading to Ren's room.

-xXx-

A cold silence passed the next week. Rogue talked to Ren and Logan but neither spoke to each other. They were too tense. Every twig snap and shift in the wind made them stop and look at Rogue. They began to relax in the week until Ren finally stood up, her heart stopping.

"He's here."

In one movement Logan was next to Rogue on the couch while Ren stood near the door. There were two knocks before the door was flung upon. Sabretooth smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Job done." he stated.

"Magneto's still alive." Ren pointed out.

"I went to see Mystique, she changed her mind about doing it herself. She'll finish the job soon. And I don't hold grudges."

Sabretooth took a minute to sniff the air and smiled at Rogue and Logan.

"My congratulations. See you finally have a mate you can trust Jimmy. I've been thinking about settling down myself. You up for it Ren?"

"Fuck off."

"Still so feisty."

Logan stood up and let his claws out before standing next to Ren.

"What do you want?"

"Place to crash. Spend time with my little brother. I won't be here all the time."

"No."

"Come on Jimmy, you can't still be mad at me. I'm not mad that you abandoned me."

"No."

Sabretooth laughed and move to the spare couch, settling himself in. Ren automatically sat on one side of Rogue while Logan sat on the other, retracting the claws. Sabretooth leaned back and put his feet on the table.

"You have no choice. I'm staying, deal with it."

"Maybe…" all heads turned to Marie, "it isn't such a bad idea."

Sabretooth smirked while Logan became angry. Ren turned her head away. Rogue touched Logan's arm.

"Let's just test it out. He's not the same animal he was."

"Do you have to see the good in everyone." groaned Logan.

Rogue nodded.

"Fine."

Sabretooth flexed his fingers and turned his attention to Ren.

"So baby, want to go have rough sex?"

"Go fuck yourself Victor."

"Ooh you only call me that when you're really pissed."

"I agree with you staying but that doesn't mean you can be near me."

"We're matched you know."

"I take that as an insult." she muttered.

"Come on."

"She said no." snarled Rogue.

Victor shrugged and turned the TV on. Ren sighed and looked at the time.

"Come on Rogue, I'll take you to the doctor. Give the boys some alone time."

Rogue nodded and she and Ren grabbed their coats. They headed outside and within minutes there was a crash.

"You knew they were going to fight." stated Rogue.

Ren shrugged.

"Boys will be boys."

-xXx-


	8. With every action, there's a reaction

**A/N: Thanks for the reviewers. I'm not even going to moan for more cause I have dedicated reviewers in this fic.**

* * *

One week later, after Sabretooth receiving multiple stabbings courtesy of Ren, things had settled down. Ren had gotten to work with Rogue and they were slowly pushing all that excess memories to the back of her mind. And the more Ren learned to control her power, the more Rogue started to understand her own. Logan spent most of his time cage fighting to provide money while Sabretooth either bothered Ren or went out for hours on end. No-one knew where.

Ren sighed and headed out of her room to make lunch. Logan and Rogue were curled up on the sofa while Sabretooth was leaning against the backdoor. Ren's eyes fell on the broken table at his feet. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Bad, bad kitty."

He growled and she giggled while walking into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and pulled out ice-cream and the remains of last nights roast lamb. She made a sandwich for Logan and drizzled chocolate sauce on the ice-cream for Rogue. She walked back into the lounge and handed the respective parties their lunch. Logan merely grunted in thanks while Rogue offered a smile. Ren then settled herself by the window and gazed outside.

"Ren. I've been meaning to ask something." said Sabretooth.

"What?"

"Do we have a daughter?"

"With every action, there's a reaction."

"So that's a yes?"

She merely nodded.

"Wait, you and him?" asked Logan.

"It wasn't really planned. Sperm goes in, baby comes out. Simple."

"Where is it?" whispered Sabretooth.

"_She_ is in Toronto."

"Can we-"

"No, we're not actually images of perfection."

"It's my kid. My blood. I'm not going to let others take care of it."

"She's not a baby, she's probably eight by now. We can't just take her away from the only family she knows!"

"We're her family. Everyone in this god dammed cabin."

"What am I supposed to say to her? 'Hey Summer, I'm the mother who abandoned you and this is your father who raped me twice.'"

"He raped you?" asked Rogue.

"Twice."

"I'm not surprised." muttered Logan.

"You know what they say, three times the charm." smirked Sabretooth.

Ren felt him come nearer but jumped out the way.

"Not gonna happen. If you so much as try I'll give you their memories.", she gestured to Logan and Rogue, "The sweet romantic ones."

"….Pass."

"I thought so."

"I still want that kid. Don't you?"

"From the moment she was born I wanted to keep her. But what kind of mother would I have made. I had no family. I was a mess. The first time you raped me I miscarried after three months. The only reason Summer survived was because I could heal."

"Serenity, please." he whispered.

She sighed and looked at Rogue who smiled and stood up. She placed her hand on Ren's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Ren, we'll stand by you no matter what."

Ren nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go."

-xXx-

It took them awhile to get to Toronto. Sabretooth, or Victor as he now liked to be called, decided to run all the way while Ren, Logan and Rogue decided to go with the SUV. Rogue sat in the front with Logan while watching Ren through the review mirror. Ren looked a little emotional and was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Ren?"

"Yeah Rogue?"

"Do you ever see Summer?"

"I babysat her until she was five. But when they found out she was starting to suspect who I am, they sent me away."

"That's terrible. Did you see her in the future?"

"I wanted to. But she looked older than me. She wasn't even thirty yet but the years had been hard on her. I couldn't go near her."

Rogue nodded and looked at her stomach. Would it be like that for her own child? She felt two arms come around her from behind her seat.

"It's okay angel cakes, age is but a number. Besides, there's always the chance that this baby will get Logan's healing." whispered Ren.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, I'm going to catch a few z's. Wake me up when we get there or if we pass a starbucks."

"Whatever kid." said Logan.

"Does he not know how annoying that is?"

"You'll get used to it." laughed Rogue.

She watched in the rear-view mirror as Ren lay back and soon there was only the gentle sound of her snoring. Which was cute like a little child's. Rogue then took out a notebook and jotted a few things down.

"What's that?" asked Logan.

"My journal. I've worked it out. Ren was 16 when Stryker took her to three mile island the first time. Then eleven years later Sabretooth finds her again. So she's 27 then. But she gets his DNA so her body starts to look younger. Then, when I was found by Sabretooth, I was 16 and Ren was 31. I'm now 19 so Ren is…34 looking 20. Also that means the future Ren you met and whose mind is in current Ren-"

"You're losing me Marie-"

"-was…almost done…54. Wow. Also I have worked out that Summer is in fact eight."

"You have an amazing mind."

"I know. And hopefully our child will inherit that mind."

"Probably will."

She smiled and turned to him. She noticed there was also a frown on his face. She sighed and put her notebook away.

"Logan? What's up?"

"Is this wrong?"

"What?"

"Us."

"Are you having regrets?"

"No. It's just, you're young and uneducated. You're just a kid-"

"Hey, none of that kid shit. I'm carrying your baby, I love you. What else matters?"

"What about the x-men? What will they say?"

"They have nothing to do with this!"

"We need to go back. We can't abandon them."

"We're not. We'll go back as soon as Ren gets her daughter. But Logan I love you. Doesn't that matter?"

"Course it does darlin'."

"Good."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She lingered and then pulled back. Logan frowned and then turned to look at her.

"Wha-"

"I can control it for five minutes."

Logan smirked and then leapt at her, attacking her lips. She let him but then felt the car swerve dangerously. As he moved down to kissing her neck she forced herself to think clearly and speak.

"Logan! The car!"

"I got it."

Rogue frowned and peered round Logan, who was still kissing her neck, and was stunned to find Ren leaning over Logan's seat, hands on the steering wheel. Ren then smirked in her direction.

"I'm just that talented."

-xXx-

**A/N: My sister asked for the last part because she saw something similar in the Simpsons. I put it in because no matter what she is my sister (unfortunately) and she does watch x-men with me sometimes. (I watch the movies alot) But not X3, that's under my bed and it knows why. Until that movie gets better or a sequel is made, under the bed it shall stay! Reviews = happyness!**


	9. Lost and Tormented

**A/N: I hate my laptop. It's annoying me. Anyway, fifth time writing this bit but thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. And please read Uprising of a Parasite by Comic-cake because it truly is an awesome story.**

* * *

Ren sat on the hood of the car staring at the dark building in front of her. It was the kind of building that you'd rather blow up than look at. Sabretooth appeared at her side, panting heavily.

"Slowpoke." she muttered.

"I stopped for some fun."

"Was she pretty?"

"Not that type of fun. You're my girl Ren."

Ren gagged and then shifted away from him. She looked on her other side where Logan and Rogue stood, also peering at the building. Sabretooth finally turned his attention to the building.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's an orphanage."

"What!" yelled Sabretooth.

"Well Victor, her adoptives were a seventy something year old couple. They weren't gonna be around long."

"And they sent her to this dump?"

"She's a mutant."

"She is?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah."

Ren sighed and pointed at the faded plague.

"Lady Sonatas' orphanage for the lost and tormented." she read.

"Lost and tormented?" asked Logan.

"They mean possessed by evil. Further from God. Children only a mother could love but they have no mother to love them."

"Summer has." whispered Rogue.

"And now we get her." growled Sabretooth.

Ren's eyes widened and she hurried after Sabretooth who was already halfway there. Rogue and Logan followed close behind. It was dark and dreary as they entered. A old lady behind the desk looked up wearily. She gave one cough and then looked directly at Ren.

"You're back dear. She's praying in the garden." said the old lady.

"She means playing right?"

"No Rogue, she meant praying. Children have to repent for being special."

"We prefer cursed." croaked the woman.

Sabretooth growled but Ren held his arm. She then glared at the woman.

"I'm taking her this time. Go get her Gaudelia."

Gaudelia smiled eerily and then nodded. She scurried off from behind her desk and went to the outside pastures. Ren started to pace as reality was finally setting in. Rogue and Logan took a seat by the waiting area. Sabretooth growled and simply sat on the floor. They waited for what seemed for hours though it was probably five minutes. Soon Gaudelia dragged her humped form back in. Behind her emerged a small girl. Ren heard Rogue gasp from behind her.

"She looks just like you."

"I know."

The little girl peered at all the people before settling on Sabretooth. She frowned at him and took a step forward. Ren smiled at how young she looked. Her black hair was in a long braid behind her, violet eyes set in a piercing gaze and hands balled into fists.

"You're a bad man."

"That he is. How you doing Summer?"

Summer visibly calmed and turned to Ren with a smile on her face.

"Hi Mommy. I thought you weren't coming?"

"Changed my mind." shrugged Ren.

Sabretooth growled and stood up. He towered over Ren, breathing heavily.

"You. Said. She. Was. Happy."

"She is." sighed Ren, wiping spit from her cheek.

"That she didn't know about us!"

"I was being over dramatic. Summer can see your past. Just flashes as she meets you. It's weak because she's still young. I'm burned into her memory. By the way introductions!"

Summer smiled and ran to hug Ren who hugged her back. Ren then turned to Rogue and Logan.

"Summer, this is Rogue and Wolverine."

"Hi!" Ren squeaked.

Rogue smiled while Logan merely grunted. Ren rolled her eyes before turning Summer to Sabretooth.

"And here's daddy."

Sabretooth eyed her while Summer returned the glare.

"I don't like him." murmured Summer.

"Don't worry neither do I." said Logan.

"Me neither." snorted Rogue.

Ren smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"He's kinda growing on me."

* * *

They were now heading to the mansion, having packed all their belongings before fetching Summer. Logan sat in the front driving while the three girls sat in the back. Summer learned what Rogue's mutation was but also showed Rogue how it wasn't really a scary mutation by hugging her constantly. Rogue was sleeping, head propped on a soft pillow and Summer was lying with her head on Ren's lap. Ren stroked a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Summer?" she whispered.

"Yeah mommy?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy."

Ren smiled and kissed her daughter's head. She then sighed and looked at Rogue.

"Logan."

"Hmm?"

"You have to see Hank. He can test certain things about the fetus. Like possible mutations. And any abnormalities."

"Like?" he asked.

"If the child can touch an untouchable mother."

"Oh."

"Ask." muttered Ren.

"What?"

" Just Ask!"

"You said you were going to take off after the whole Sabretooth thing. What changed?"

"I really like Rogue. I never had a family Logan. But she's really nice and like a mother."

"I like her too." whispered Summer.

"Can we stop? Rogue needs proper food."

Logan nodded and headed into a turn off. There was a diner and a filling station. Logan parked the car and Rogue slowly opened her eyes. Logan smiled at her.

"Hey darlin'. Just stopped to get you something to eat."

"Okay."

They all got out and Ren heard something rustle in the bushes. She sighed and touched Logan's arm.

"Take Summer with you, I'll deal with him."

Logan nodded and held out his hand to Summer who smiled and took it. Summer than held out her other hand to Rogue. Rogue hesitated and then took Summer's hand and the three walked inside. Ren then walked to the bushes as Sabretooth walked out taking deep breaths.

"Stop panting. It's turning me on." she murmered.

Sabretooth took one long inhale before fixing her with a smirk. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tell Jimmy to drive slower."

"He doesn't want you to catch up ya know."

"Course not."

She rolled her eyes when suddenly he grabbed her around the waist. Before she could react he kissed her. She tried to fight back but in the end gave up and kissed him back. He was aggressive and demanding. Using her legs she swung her knee forward until he cursed and released her. She waited as his eyes went from dark black to the normal deep brown. Then she kneed him in the groin again. He growled and aimed a punch but she ducked.

"Quite done trying to beat me up?" she snapped.

"Will you stop kneeing my balls?" he snarled back.

"You kissed me!"

"You liked it, you stupid-"

"Don't finish that sentence." she hissed.

"We have a daughter."

"I know. Okay, I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter."

He growled and stalked towards the diner. She sighed and straightened her t-shirt before following him. Inside he went straight to a booth and sat by himself. Ren headed over to where Logan and Rogue were sitting. Summer was sitting in-between them, little tongue stuck out as she thought. Ren slid in the booth before sighing.

"Methinks he might be pissed."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Welcome back to freak mansion

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. The first bit is for all those who really wanted the x-men's reactions. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ren got out of the car and looked around the garage. All cars looked present and accounted for. Sabretooth had drove back with them, causing a very awkward car ride. Ren watched as he climbed out and stretch like a cat. She winked at him when he caught her eye and he smirked.

"Right, people let's have some fun." she declared.

Ren took Summer's hand and lead the way to the first office in the main hallway. As predicted Storm, Hank, Jubilee, Bobby and Kitty were inside. The only person who knew they were coming was Storm. The other four looked stunned as they walked inside. Kitty was first to react.

"What's he doing here?" she squealed, pointing it at Sabretooth.

"He's here to be a good boy." she turned to Sabretooth and pinched his cheek, "aren't you? Who's a good boy? Who's a good kitty-kitty?"

Sabretooth merely growled and leaned against the back wall, swatting Ren's hand away. Rogue sighed and stepped forward.

"Storm maybe we should settle Summer in first?"

Storm nodded and looked at Jubilee. Jubilee groaned in response but took Summer's hand and lead the younger girl out the room. The atmosphere shifted as the two younger girls left. Storm stood from behind her desk and moved in front of it next to Hank. Bobby and Kitty were still seated on the sofa, both glaring at the way Logan held Rogue. Ren yawned and stretched, noticing Rogue tense like a cat. She caught her eye and watched the younger girl faintly shake her head. Ren merely smirked and turned to Hank.

"Fluffy dude, my girl Rogue needs a check-up and DNA testing. For her baby."

"REN!"

"Yes, Wolvie?"

He merely growled in response and Ren felt like Christmas had come early at the way a vein was twitching on Bobby's forehead.

"You're pregnant?" whispered Storm.

Rogue nodded slowly and that's when Bobby jumped up.

"What! You've barely broke up with me and you jump into his bed? And you, Wolverine, Jean is dead for less than a month and you spring to your next victim. What the fuck! Are you some kind of-"

Ren sprang forward and tackled Bobby to the ground. She kept a hand on each wrist and one knee firm on his stomach. Blood pounded in her ears and she could faintly hear Rogue comforting Logan, more likely restraining him, and the x-men shouting at her. She smirked and leaned close to his ear.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. Unless you want to spend your life disembowelled. Now calm the fuck down."

She watched him nod before climbing off him. She looked at Logan, who looked frustrated but relatively calm. Sabretooth looked like a cat who just found all the cream. She flipped him off before resuming her position in the middle of the room.

"Next order of business. Storm?" said Ren.

"Oh, yes. Well Logan, I assume you and Rogue will be sharing a room?"

Logan nodded while Ren stared Bobby down. Kitty looked like she was trying to be absorbed by the seat, her face buried in Bobby's chest. Storm cleared her throat.

"Ren, you can have Rogue's old room. Summer will go into the room Danielle's in. And Sabretooth-"

"I'll sleep outside."

"Ooh tough guy." Ren muttered.

"Okay then."

Storm then nodded and seemed a bit lost. Sabretooth was first to leave then Rogue and Logan. Ren growled at Bobby, causing him to jump, and the skipped out the room.

They all went to sorting out their living accommodations and Ren helped move all Rogue's things. A bed was moved in for Summer into Danielle's room in the girl's dormitories. The room was small for four girls but as Ren pointed out, Summer was really small too.

After settling in, Rogue went for tests in the med-lab while Logan went for another meeting with Storm. Sabretooth disappeared, not before reassuring everyone that he would be back. Not that anyone really cared. As it was still one week before school officially started the students were allowed to stay up later. Ren found herself sitting in the danger room until all the rug-rats were in bed. She lay back on the cold hard metal floor, trying to shake the feeling that things had yet to go wrong. But as so far things were going perfectly she was forced not to worry too much. But somehow things did always just fall apart.

* * *

Ren woke the next morning with a smile on her face and a man in her bed. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a bright pink t-shirt, usual black skinny jeans and her red sneakers. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and then walked out the room. She headed done the hall right to the end and flung the last door to the right open.

Ren walked into the lover's room and slammed the door closed. Rogue was sitting on the bed in a green dress, pulling on her gloves while Logan was butt naked searching through his cupboard for clothing. Ren watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Dude, you have to invest in underwear. The denim is chafing little Logan."

He raised an eyebrow and she pointed to his groin. He let out a growl and she merely rolled her eyes. Then she turned her attention to Rogue.

"Good morning Roguey! Guess what?"

"What?" muttered Rogue.

"I'm a x-man now! You're looking at the new teaching assistant."

"Never pegged you as a team player." muttered Logan.

"I'm ignoring you." snapped Ren.

"Let me guess. They stuck you with me."

"You say 'stuck' like it's a bad thing, Roguey."

"You know I love you Ren. Thanks for the bodysuits by the way."

"I asked Jubilee to pick up some before we left last time."

"Bet she loves you."

"Who doesn't?"

Ren winked at Logan who merely sighed and started making the bed. Whipped. As he passed by Marie he gave her a kiss on the head. As he turned to put a shirt on Ren smiled at the view of his backside.

"Damn, never get tired of seeing that hairless backside. Gets me all hot and-"

"REN!"

"Calm down Wolvie. I'm not gonna steal you away from her. I've already told little Rogue that I'm up for a threesome."

Ren smirked at Rogue who averted her eyes as a deep crimson blush crept onto her cheeks. Ren then walked up to Rogue and straddled her, putting both arms around her neck She blew softly causing Rogue to look up.

"I know you wan' me, you know I want cha." she sang, low and huskily.

A little delayed, but not unexpectedly, she was thrown off Rogue until she felt her head collide with the wall. Her vision swam for a few minutes before it cleared. She felt the back of her head and cursed as she felt something wet and sticky. Blood. She blinked a few times and looked at Rogue. Rogue was looking at Logan sternly while he whispered things to her. Suddenly the door burst open as Sabretooth strolled in. He had a smirk on his face which dropped when he smelled blood. He instantly rushed to her side and seated her on his knee.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding."

"I healed."

"Still not used to it huh?"

She shook her head and offered a weak smile. Sabretooth leaned forward and Ren swept up her hand and with a loud smack, hit his forehead.

"Ow!"

He dropped her and she stood up, giggling. She went over and sat next to Rogue ignoring Logan's glare.

"You hit me!" snarled Sabretooth.

"I did not hit you, I hi-fived your face."

Rogue chuckled and wrapped a gloved hand around Ren's hand giving it a squeeze. Logan smirked and patted Ren on the head.

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I wanted you to hit me. I heal, I get my kicks pissing people off. Captain Sexy over here is proof."

"Godammit woman!" yelled Sabretooth.

"You heal too, baby." she purred.

Sabretooth growled and then turned to Logan.

"Need to talk to you, Jimmy."

"Victor, you don't need advice in _that_ area." declared Ren.

She smiled and leaned towards Rogue.

"Animal in the sack." she whispered.

Both girls giggled while Logan made a gagging noise.

"Please tell me that you and him didn't…"

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies."

"Uh-huh."

Ren shrugged and pulled Rogue up. Rogue headed over to Logan kissing him quickly and then walked out the door, Ren following.

"I'll see you tonight sugar. Ren and I offered to help Storm with the class lists."

"Offered?" scoffed Ren.

"Be nice."

Ren groaned and followed Rogue out trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was coming.

* * *

After two hours of setting up class schedules, Rogue decided to go take a nap and Ren waited in Bobby's office. It was Scott's old office but it had been changed now that he was gone. Bobby, having become Storm's second in command, had needed an office of his own. The professor's office remained shut. Ren looked up as Bobby entered. Her eyes followed him as he put down his files and sat down at his desk.

"Hey Snowflake."

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Storm went to Muir Island, didn't she?"

"Not that it's any business-"

"That's a yes."

Bobby grunted and turned back to his paperwork. Ren stood up and perched on the edge of his desk.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I have work to do."

"Do you?" she pressed.

"Ren-"

"It's a simple question."

"No, okay. I don't like you. Why would I? You were the one that told Marie to break up with me. And you threatened to kill me."

"Firstly it's Rogue. And secondly, she did what she had to, not what I wanted her to. Thirdly, I said disembowel not kill. And for the record _I_ don't make people do things."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"If it wasn't for _you_ pressuring Rogue, she'd never have thought of the cure."

"Excuse me? That's bullshit."

"Really? So watching you and Kitty ice-skate, hold hands and hug, was the highlight of her life. It didn't leave her with a gut retching jealousy that made her want to curl up and die."

"I…I…"

"Speechless? You don't know a thing do you. I'm here to tell you these things because it will make you a better team leader for things to come. You know what it's like to watch others have things you can't. Like a family. A family that accepts and loves you."

"I loved her-"

"Yeah, but not enough. Not like he does."

"Wolverine? He can't… How can he after he just lost Jean?"

"He didn't lose Jean. You can't lose something that was never yours in the first place."

"You saying-"

"Uh-huh. Rogue was never yours."

Bobby sighed and looked at his hands. Ren stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your life." muttered Ren.

"You didn't."

"He's not dead."

"What?"

"Pyro, he's not dead. He's in mutant detainment centre where he'll be given the cure."

"That's good."

"It's going to tear him up so badly that he ends up burning himself alive. Just to feel the fire."

"How do you know?"

"Have I been wrong so far?" she asked.

Bobby sighed and took out his phone.

"When?" he asked.

"Two days from now he wakes up."

He nodded and she handed him a paper. He took it and grabbed some things from his desk. Then he headed out. Ren watched him go before looking at a picture on the wall. Her eyes sought through the students to the teachers sitting in the front. Her hand traced lightly over Scott Summers. Another who knew what it was like to be trapped by a mad man. She snapped out of her thoughts as the door flew open. She turned to find a teary-eyed Rogue.

"Roguey?"

"Something's wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! You naughty non-reviewers. Tsk, tsk. Now you wait. By the way, I need to bring one more character in also from the list that Mystique finds in X2. Who shall it be?**

**A/N UPDATE: Chosen my characters. Don't worry but please still review.**


	11. Forests and Alleys

**A/N: Okay, this would have been up sooner but here is why it was not. On Wednesday I was video-ing the school concert and I passed out. I woke up on the floor, arm a bit twisted and was told not to move. They called a ambulance and I was taken to hospital. But luckily no harm done just a cut above the eye and the left side of my face was swollen. See this is why wooden floors are bad. Of course my sister is fondly calling me Quasimodo. ANyway, I'm right as rain, just have a small scar, and can now post again.**

* * *

Ren rushed over to Rogue and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You're going to have to explain angel cake."

"Logan's not in his room. Sabretooth's gone too."

"When's the last time you saw them?"

"This morning." whispered Rogue.

Ren nodded and scratched her chin, trying to think where one could find two ferals.

"Have you checked the Dangerroom?" she asked.

"Yeah, the system log shows no-one used it today."

"Everywhere else?"

"Yes, I've checked the whole mansion."

"Maybe they're in the forest?"

Rogue bit her lip and nodded. Ren took her hand and lead her outside. They walked in silence to the edge of the forest. Rogue stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. Ren tightened her grip and pulled Rogue in. They walked for what seemed like ages. The forest grew darker and had a more sinister atmosphere. Ren tensed as a scent drifted to her nose. She gagged but held her lunch. Rogue was not so fortunate, as she regurgitated all her stomachs contents into a nearby bush. Ren leant over stroking her back and moving her hair from her face. The smell from the forest was a combination of blood, rotting flesh and corpses. There were bodies on the floor with claw marks in them. Ren sat Rogue down.

"Wait here sweety. I'm going to go see if any know what happened."

"I can-"

"No, you will not drain them. Just try to stay calm. For the baby."

She took her scarf off and handed it to Rogue to wipe her mouth with. Then she trudged through the bloody scene, feeling pulses as she walked. She found one eventually faintly thudding on one man's wrist. He seemed young still, maybe a new recruit who didn't know how to deal with mutants. He was dressed all in black and his tranquiliser gun was still in his lap. His neck was pouring with blood.

"Looks like Victor got you. Can you lift your hand?"

She watched as his fingers uncurled but then he grunted and stopped. She tore material from his shirt and stopped the bleeding around his neck. Then she placed a hand around his forehead and read what happened.

_He moved forward slowly to the two men. They seemed to be waiting. The captain smiled with recognition in his eyes as one of the men released claws from his hand. They were given the signal and charged forward. The tranquilisers were meant to take down a elephant._

"_Aim for the head." shouted the captain._

_The snipers released their fury from their crouched positions. He didn't see the men anymore. They were fast, surprisingly. Fear gripped him when more and more of his teammates were falling._

"_Subdue Sabretooth and Wolverine." the captain yelled._

_He aimed and closed his eyes. He heard a growl and as he opened his eyes, he saw the shorter of the two men fall down. He wanted to cheer but in a second there was a hand wrapped around his throat._

"_You're going to live in exchange for burning this message into your memory." someone growled._

_There were more shots and the grip tightened around his neck. The tall man smirked and leaned closer._

"_Ren, don't coming looking for me baby."_

Her eyes opened and she pulled back from the man. He was looking really pale.

"Buddy, you made a mistake shooting Wolvie."

Her hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He gasped and more blood poured out.

"Please…I…"

"X-men don't kill." she whispered.

Ren loosened her grip and heard the man sigh. She laughed and re-tightened her grip.

"Let's keep your death a secret then. 'Kay?"

His hands moved trying to reach his neck, trying to remove her hands, but soon he hung limp in her grasp. She dropped him with disgust and wiped the blood off her hand. Then she returned back to Rogue. Rogue was shaking slightly as Ren helped her up.

"Well?"

"They took Victor and Logan to a lab." muttered Ren.

"Who?"

"The people who killed Sabretooth in the future."

"Well then we have to save them?"

"But you're pregnant Rogue."

"I don't care! Logan needs me."

"To do what? Suck him dry when we get there!"

Rogue flinched and Ren clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're right. These stupid powers can't help me or anyone I love." said Rogue, looking at her gloved hands in disgust.

"No, the powers are a part of you. They make you strong and they brought you to Logan. You never would have crossed paths if you were normal."

"I guess."

Ren wrapped one arm around Rogue's waist and helped her to the front doors of the mansion. As they came to the entrance she lowered the young girl onto the steps and sat next to her. She sighed and pulled Rogue closer.

"Look, I don't like the idea of you coming with, and Logan will probably plunge his claws into me, but I guess I trust you."

"So it's me and you?" whispered Rogue.

"Heck no. I know someone who'll help us."

"Another one of your 'friends'."

"But of course."

* * *

The alley way was dark and covered with dirt. The smell was pungent, reeking with death and decay. Rogue coughed and turned on her flashlight.

"He lives here?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah."

"But it's disgusting!"

"You're a weapon X experiment who by sheer luck broke free. Your first thought is to be the last place they'd look. This covers the scent in case you have Sabretooth after you."

"So this guy, he can help us?"

"Sure, if we find him."

"If?"

"Been a few years doll, who knows if he's still here."

Rogue rolled her eyes while Ren simply winked. They proceeded further into the alley cautiously, trying to avoid making too much noise. They'd left the mansion five hours ago, after leaving a message for Storm, reassuring Summer and Danielle and packing some essentials into some small bags. Rogue had dressed in her normal x-uniform and wore a black trench coat over while Ren merely wore olive cargo pants, black turtle neck and her red sneakers. Ren had refused to wear an x-men uniform. She felt that she didn't belong with them and never would. She was just the outside help. Besides, they'd all die in the end. They always did.

"Ren?"

Ren shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that it?"

Ren looked to a blue door at the end of the alley. There was a battered sign on the door that read '**Warning, Trespassers will be shot, Survivors will be shot again**.' Ren chuckled and shook her head.

"Cute."

She walked over and wrapped her knuckles on the door. There were some heavy footsteps before the door swung open. Ren grinned as a tall blonde leaned against the door frame. He wore no shirt, showing off his gorgeous six pack and well toned muscles. His hair was floppy, hung over his eyes and sticking up at the back. His jeans were baggy but still defined his shapely legs. Ren bit her lip and looked up into baby blue eyes.

"God, I forgot how fuckable you are." she whispered.

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Serenity, been too long. Last I saw you, you told me to turn around and walk out of your life for good."

"Heh, that does sound like me." smirked Ren.

"Still cocky I see. You gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Gonna let me in?"

He shrugged but didn't move out the way. Ren sighed.

"Rogue, meet Sam Guthrie aka Cannonball. Sam, this is Rogue."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." mumbled Rogue.

"Hey there. You from the south?"

Rogue nodded and stepped closer.

"Mississippi." she confirmed.

"I knew it. It's soft but your accent is still there."

"Speaking of accents, where the fuck is yours?" asked Ren.

"Paige and I dropped the accent once we escaped Stryker's clutches."

Ren nodded and then noticed Rogue looking clueless.

"Kentucky." explained Ren.

Rogue smiled in understanding. Ren dragged her eyes back to Sam who still wasn't letting them in. She stepped closer and smiled. She carefully placed a hand on his well defined stomach and let out a purr. Then she carefully kissed his chest and bit back a smile as he let out a strangled groan.

"Wow, you must of not had a good lay in awhile. Poor you. Wouldn't it be nice to be with someone who knows what you like," she kissed his chest again, "and what you really like."

She drew lazy lines on his stomach, dragging her finger lower and lower-

"Alright! Come in." he snapped.

He turned, leaving the door open, and stormed up a flight of stairs. Ren smirked and turned to Rogue who shook her head.

"You really are a little nympho." quipped Rogue.

"Yup, and so proud of it."


	12. Learning

**A/N: I posted the chapter to ask honestly if this story should be cancelled. Many don't like it and I've lost my soul and me and Ren haven't been able to get onto the main plot because she's trying to stop me from killing this plot bunny. Let's be honest...**

**A) I'm a shitty writer. Nuff said. I write too fast and my stories are confusing.  
B) I'm promised Rogue and Logan but more and more I focus on Ren. To be honest, this story has become less ROGAN more Ren. And believe me it's only going to get more Ren. I fell in love with my character. I'm weird so it was bound to happen.  
C) I like Ren's prespective because I don't have to keep in character because god knows that woman doesn't have a character. Again, she's basically me on chocolate. If you ever had to meet me you'd understand.  
D) Ah, you've noticed the last one. I'm sensitive and the slightest critism makes me cry. But I like critism but in small doses. Problem is I'm afraid of people. Seriously. But let's not open that cupboard.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and story alerters. Alex, Plot Bunny and Ren wait for your feedback.  
PS- Yes, I'm crazy. Deal with it.**

* * *

Rogue discovered that when you're bored you learn a lot. She learnt that Paige Guthrie was strikingly similar to her brother, fifteen years old and loved the colour red. She learnt that the blue door at the bottom was merely an entrance and the actual apartment was thirty seven stairs up. Once you'd climbed these stairs, you came to the two bedroom apartment. Sam had known someone was approaching which was why he arrived at the door so fast. There was also a shotgun above the door. The apartment in question, had a spacious living room, a kitchen and a box marked 'danger'. The apartment belonged to Sam and Paige and someone else lived with them. She never did catch the name of the other person. Finally she learned that Ren was a definite screamer.

It had been an hour now since they'd entered, and Sam and Ren had entered the bedroom, leaving Rogue to sit with Paige and learn things. Paige was blonde with the same piercing blue eyes of her brother. She could shed her skin and it would become some kind of compound. Her mutant name was Husk. She was old mentally, watching the news, eyes flicking over every detail. She spoke a lot and didn't even glance in the direction of the bedroom once.

Finally the bedroom door open and Ren strolled out, not a hair out of place. She dusted off her cargo pants and sat beside Rogue.

"Well?" asked Rogue.

"He's in. We leave in the morning. You can sleep in Paige's room."

"And where are you sleeping?"

"I'm going to be sitting by your side. It's your first night without Logan."

"I've been thinking, we're only three-"

"Four." interupted Ren.

"What?"

"We're four thanks to Sam's roommate."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I don't know. Sam wouldn't say. Bastard knows how to memory block."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so impressed, I was… distracted."

"You not going to have to sleep with the roommate too?"

"God, no. Sex works as good bribery with Sam because he has a thing for me."

"Sabretooth is gonna kill you."

"He can try. But he'll get bored eventually."

Rogue nodded and reclined further in her chair. Ren frowned and then turned to Paige.

"Hey squirt, get the lady some water!"

Paige rolled her eyes but shoved herself out of her chair. She came back later with a glass of water and a coaster. Ren snorted and crossed her arms.

"Your brother is such a neat freak."

"It's just good sense." argued Rogue.

"He's re-covering the bed with fresh sheets as we speak."

"Just doesn't want the smell of trash to linger." muttered Paige.

"At least I'm getting some bitch." snapped Ren.

"Please, what do you know?"

"Well I'm flicking through memory, after memory, after boring memory. The only thing you ever do is the kit-kat shuffle."

Paige grew red and ran down the stairs. Ren smiled but noticed Rogue's confused face. Ren leaned closer with a smile and Rogue prepared herself for the worst.

"Masturbation." muttered Ren.

"Serenity." came a stern voice.

Ren sighed and turned to the open bed room door.

"Must you use my full name?"

"Must you spread rumours about my sister." retorted Sam.

"Sorry, Roguey it's not true. Paige is a lovely person. She just doesn't like me."

"Why not?" asked Rogue.

Ren bit her lip and looked at Sam who shrugged and went to get Paige. Ren waited until he was gone before explaining.

"He's in love with me, but…you know what I'm like. I can't love. I care for Sam, more than Sabretooth. But with Sabretooth I can be more animal than human. He'll always take me back, but if I hurt Sam…"

"You cheated on Sam with Piotr in the future?"

"How the fuck did you figure that out? Are you telepathic?"

"I don't know, the memories just flew into my head."

"Strange…"

Rogue rubbed her head trying to erase the images that had appeared in her head as if by magic. A thought occurred to her and she turned back to Ren.

"Wait, you told Sabretooth that you'd put my memories into his head. Maybe you accidentally projected those memories' into my head now."

"Oops. Are they still there?"

"No, they've faded. Thank God. So…"

Ren rolled her eyes and put her head on Rogue's shoulder.

"In the future, after Victor died, I decided to check on Sam. He was older but god still so good looking. But in the end, Pete was just younger and looked closer to my age. Physical age that is. I brought Sam and Paige to the x-mansion. But once Sam found me and Pete together, I left. That's how the shit started. I realised how no matter what I'd outgrow everyone. I met Mystique along the way and just went along with her plan. It was-"

"A second chance." finished Rogue.

"Yeah, and yet I'm still screwing it up."

"You're a good person, you just have a very active libido."

"Thanks Rogue."

"Why won't you call me by my real name?"

"That's Logan special privilege. It makes him more yours."

"And why don't you call Sabretooth, 'Victor'?"

"I don't want to get emotionally attached to him. I don't want to fall in love with someone who's easily capable of breaking my heart. Just like he'll never call me Serenity."

"Sam does."

"I know, and that's the problem."

Rogue nodded and patted Ren's hand. Ren chuckled and lifted her head from Rogue's shoulder and placed Rogue's head on hers. Ren then carefully put an arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"You're the one who needs comforting Roguey. You don't always have to be strong."

"It's what he'd want."

"He'd want you to be at home, pining for his return, as Ren goes forth to get her butt kicked."

Rogue chuckled and took a sip of her water. Suddenly the door swung closed and there were footsteps coming. She felt Ren tense and then let out a long, agonised groan. Rogue looked up and was met with red on black eyes.

"Bonjour."

-xXx-

**(A/N: To stop, or not to stop. What the hell, let's just continue.)**

Ren stood up and signalled for Rogue to do the same. Sam at least had the decency to look ashamed as he shuffled into the kitchen while Paige grinned and flopped back onto her previous seat.

"Gambit, out of all the scum, it had to be you." snarled Ren.

"Missed you too."

"Thank god you seemed to drop your accent too. That third person thing is so annoying."

Gambit merely smiled and stepped forward. He held out his hand and she simply snorted and turned away. Rogue on the other hand took his hand and he pulled it closer and kissed it.

"Bonjour cherie. The name is Gambit."

"I'm Rogue."

His smirk grew, along with Ren's annoyance, and he released Rogue's hand. Ren then sat Rogue down and sat next to her. Gambit perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"So, how do you know-"

"Weapon X experiment. Me more than him. He escaped both times." Ren muttered.

Rogue nodded. Ren flickered through his memories so fast, she could see him struggling to concentrate. Then his smirk was gone and he grabbed her wrist.

"Petite, please stop that."

"Fine."

She snapped out of his memories and lay back. Rogue looked between them and frowned. Ren sighed and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Now I feel better." she sighed.

"Care to explain?" asked Rogue.

"Bastard promised to help me escape the first time on three mile island. But did it without me."

"I came back." Gambit groaned from the floor.

"A bit late, pal. Also then you get caught again. You, the master of escape."

"And yet you left me to rot, took your little _chaton_ and abandoned us."

"Magneto only wanted me and Sabretooth. Besides I came back for Sam."

"And he came back for me." muttered Gambit.

"If I had known he would, I wouldn't have gone back." yelled Ren.

"Should I really believe that, when you-"

"Don't say it."

"But chere-" he smirked.

"Just go do what you do best. Lie, cheat, steal and covet. And fuck everything that moves."

"Chere," he paused but then shook his head, he then turned his attention to Rogue, "don't believe everything she tells you. I'm not a bad person."

"Oh give it up Gambit. She's pregnant and the father of the baby is the Wolverine. Remember Mr metal claws?"

She watched as Gambit became serious and looked down. But as she noticed determination spread in his eyes, she grabbed Rogue and pulled her to the room.

"I did a bad thing." she muttered.

They reached the room and Ren slammed the door closed. Rogue sat on the bed and frowned.

"You told him the truth." Rogue pointed out.

"No, I just dangled something in front of him that he wants but can't have. And by god that man loves a challenge."

-xXx-

**A/N: I could kill Ren if you really want? NO! Wait, I take it back.**


	13. Plan of Action

**A/N: Big thanks to the following;**

**Sera22- 'I like you. When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless.' Joking, I like you and won't kill you. Ever. Thanks for the support. For you, I'm not going to break Ren and Sabretooth up. Even though I was going to. But I won't. And yes, I hate constructive criticism. Childhood thing, my mother and me. Nuff said. *hug* I really like you.**

**Cherish15- Thank you for your kind words. Big hug. I think I write confusingly because I actually talk like that. People are always telling me that I talk way to fast. But I am going to slow it down more.**

**Crash Murphy- Thanks for reviewing though I should warn you if you don't like Ren, you won't like the rest of the story. And… I don't think I meant Niagara Falls. Having never head of that place before…**

**Comic-cake- *HUG* You are a star and if I was a genie I'd give you a thousand wishes. I like being quirky and it's nice to have someone appreciate it. Thank you for every kind word.**

**Lily- Thanks! You're right. Who cares what others think! They're still reading this! Do you write stories? I'd love to read some of your work if you have any?**

**Now, WARNING this is still ROGAN but has elements of an OC who has her own storyline.**

* * *

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan, Gambit."

"Petite, I insist you call me by my name."

"Whatever."

Ren rolled her eyes and carried on writing things on page in front of her. She and Rogue were sitting on the floor while Sam and Remy were standing by the window acting as lookouts. They were in abandoned building about three blocks away from the underground base where Logan and Victor were being kept. She sighed rubbing her head and trying to re-pull information about the location from the memories of the soldier she killed.

"I have a question."

"Of course you do. Ask away _Remy_."

"If the _fille_ is pregnant, isn't taking her with a risk?"

"Tell her to stay and she could take about five minutes out of her day to turn you into a vegetable. But if that sounds appealing, be my guest."

Rogue looked at Remy with a glare that would have made Logan cry with pride. Ren smiled and finished her calculations before looking at Remy again.

"Gonna try?" she asked.

"No."

"I thought so. Now on with my plan. We enter through here," she pointed to a X on the map, " and then Sam and Remy head left, causing chaos as a distraction, and Rogue and I will go right to where the labs are. Once you've satisfied your blow up quota, make a exit here and wait for us at this building. Don't leave a obvious trail, Remy, and then we'll be there once we're out. Easy, right?"

"What if Logan and Victor are unconscious?" asked Rogue.

"Uh…"

"What if someone gets captured?" asked Sam.

"Well…then…"

"And how will we escape once we've got to the building?" asked Remy.

Ren clutched her pen so hard it snapped in her hand. She then stood up and walked to the door.

"Okay you fucking pansies, I will walk in there myself and get them out myself. To save time, and effort, I'll blow up the building and wait for me, Sabretooth and Wolvie to regenerate. Sound simple?"

"Serenity, babe, calm down."

She growled as Sam walked up to her. He merely chuckled and hugged her anyway. And then the guilt set in. He was here helping her save someone he hated. Someone they all hated. She was the only one who wanted Sabretooth alive from this. She hugged Sam back and then carefully pulled away.

"Come on Cannonball, help me fix this plan."

She sat next to Rogue again and looked over her plan.

"You're a x-men Roguey, little help?" she muttered.

Rogue nodded and skimmed over the plans. Ren watched as Rogue crossed things out and added a few notes here and there. Now and then Sam would point something out. Ren added notes of her own and soon they came up with a plan. Finally Ren groaned as she realised what they had to do. Or more importantly who she had to do it with.

"Okay, new plan. Sam and Rogue will enter through here, making your ways through here. Remy, you and me enter through here, clearing the escape route quietly before hand. We meet up here and switch teams, Rogue with me and the boys together. They'll be keeping the escape route clear. We'll be getting the ferals. Once we have them, fingers crossed they're awake, we clear out. Remy blows the building and him and Sam high tail it out of there. Then we go here where there is a lovely neighboured filled with pretty cars. Sound better?"

"Much." smiled Sam.

"Good."

* * *

Rogue walked with Sam slowly to the back of the buildings. They were meant to look like a typical couple, on a walk. Luckily it was cold outside, meaning Rogue could fully button up her trench coat to hide her x-uniform. She sighed impatiently, a wisp of cold air following. Sam smiled and wrapped a arm around her waist to keep her warm.

She was torn inside, missing Logan so much right now. She knew he'd be furious that she even considered putting herself and their child in danger but she couldn't just play the nervous fiancé who sits at home, pacing and waiting. He was always telling her that she was strong, so now was her opportunity to prove she believed in herself.

Sam leaned their body's against the wall and she looked around for security camera's. None in sight. She looked up at him again. According to Ren he was in his late thirty's and Remy was in his early forties. She prayed Ren and Remy didn't kill each other before the plan started. She knew why Ren pushed Sam away but somehow it still didn't look right. It was obvious Sam loved Ren and even more obvious that Ren felt exactly the same. If only she didn't have that healing ability. Rogue was sure that if Ren had found Stryker before the x-men she would have ripped him apart.

Then there was the relationship between Sabretooth and Ren which was even more complicated. Sabretooth didn't seem to love her. Sure, it was safe to say he cared about her but love seemed so strong. And Ren, she tolerated him and on some level liked him but there was always that underlying hatred because of what he had done to her. She looked at Sam and took a deep breath. She hated to ask but they probably still had a few minutes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Rogue?"

"I don't mean to pry into your life but, why won't Ren choose you?"

"Simple, she doesn't love me."

"That's not it. She does love you. And you know it. Deny it all you want because it will make it easier, but why don't you fight for her?"

"Rogue-"

"Humour me."

"Okay, let's put it this way. I could fight for her. We get married, have kids and then I die. Where does that leave her? Heart-broken, blaming herself and still immortal. I'm not going to do that to her. She can rather be with an immortal like herself. Even if Ren was disgusted with Sabretooth to the point that she couldn't look at him, in the end he's always going to be there."

Rogue nodded and squeezed his hand. Suddenly there was a boom and the earth shook.

"That's our cue."

* * *

"Come on slowpoke!"

"No need to hurry chere."

Ren rolled her eyes and stilled as she heard footsteps. She growled and pulled Remy into a nearby closet. The footsteps went by slowly. She waited until they were a distant echo before speaking.

"That explosion was too big." she complained.

"That explosion was perfect."

"It shook the building."

"We needed a distraction, you have a distraction."

"Oh goody."

"Are you doing your job?"

"Yes, it's not that hard to alter a few memories."

Ren sighed and listened, hoping the guards were gone. She looked around the closet which was small. She spied a torch behind Remy's head and leaned up to get the torch. It was too far. She leaned more, letting out a groan of frustration.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a torch, you never know when you need…one…for…Remy? Oh god, that's not… please tell me-"

"You have been rubbing your breasts against me, very suggestively may I add."

"Remy!"

She leaned to the door to get out but he grabbed her wrist.

"Chere, I can hardly carry on with this mission with a raging hard-on."

"Oh yes you will!"

"Renny, please." he begged.

"I will not have sex with you."

"It'll be fun."

"No!"

"But-"

"That's it!"

Ren flickered through her own memories and, like she did with Rogue, projected it into Remy's brain. He gasped and then clutched his head, as if in pain.

"Mon dieu! Naked Wolverine. Get it out. My eyes!"

Ren smirked and stepped out the closet. She closed it to silence Remy's cries of pain. She walked further finishing what she had to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder five minutes later.

"Feeling better Gambit?"

"That was dirty."

"You were the one who suggested sex in some rat infested closet."

"But you're a nympho!"

"With standards."

"Are you two still fighting?" sighed a voice.

Ren looked to the right as Rogue and Sam walked out. She shrugged and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"About time."

She waved goodbye to the boys and took Rogue's hand, dragging her to the left. They ran until they came to white double doors. Ren peeked through a window to see a few scientists still milling about.

"Okay, here we go."

"You sure this will work?"

"Yeah. Now, remember, don't hesitate to drain me if anything happens."

"But-"

"Dammit woman! I said no hesitating!"

"Ren-"

"Rogue!"

"Okay."

Ren nodded and peeked through the window, making sure a scientist saw her. None looked for awhile and her gaze fell upon where Logan was strapped to a table. Sabretooth was in a cage that crackled dangerously with electricity. Now and then he would glare at Logan. Apparently, from the memories she looked through, they'd threatened to attack the mansion if they didn't co-operate. Ren caught the eye of a young scientist. She quickly hid and waited for the scientist to come out. The door opened and closed and that's when Ren pounced.

* * *

**A/N: A million thank you's to anyone who voted for me in the ROGAN Christmas Challenge. I'm in a good mood because I got X-men Origins for christmas and the next two latest copies of X-men Legacy.**


	14. Plan of Escape

**A/N: Won't be here for a month I've got exams. But have this chapter and see you in a month. *hugs***

* * *

"Rogue, now!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down."

Ren had her hand clamped on the struggling scientists mouth and was holding tightly. Rogue bit her lip until a drop of blood formed. She touched the drop on her finger and then ran it on the palm of the scientists hand. The young woman stared in the blood on her palm in horror, as if expecting it to kill her. Ren chuckled and gestured for Rogue to hide. As Rogue ran around the corner, Ren meddled with a few memories. The woman's eyes were unfocused but soon she shook her head and stared at Ren.

"Wha…oh, you're waiting for Dr Emmard."

Ren nodded and smiled.

"He'll be here in a moment. Excuse me."

The woman went back into the room and Rogue came from her hiding place. After five seconds of her going in there was a roar and lots of crashing. Ren laughed and turned to Rogue.

"Told Remy it'd take less then thirty seconds for Logan to smell your blood."

"What can I say, the man loves me." smiled Rogue.

Both girls waited as more crashing was heard from inside. Then took a peek and saw that some scientists were trying to restrain Logan while two typed at machines. Ren took a deep breath and entered their minds. She read their memories like a book, mixing their information with her own. Then she completely wiped their memories and kept them for herself. Her nose burned and she touched it. Rogue handed her a tissue and she wiped away the blood.

"Do you need a minute?"

"Nope, it just healed. Let's go."

They strolled inside casually and headed to the large machine. Everyone else stopped mid action and simply watched. Ren sat behind the computer and started typing, instructing things to Rogue.

"Marie-"

"Not now Wolvie. The ladies are busy, keep playing with the cute scientists. Okay, now Rogue enter the code five, six, nine, seven."

"Okay, five, six, nine, seven." repeated Rogue.

"**Cage code entered, now de-powering electric barrier."**

With a growl she heard some scientists scream.

"Kitty's loose. Now if I press this, this, this and this. And Rogue put in one, one, six, four."

She waited as Rogue put in the numbers while finishing up her own.

"**Surveillance and weaponry, disabled."**

"Thank you Miss Computer Lady. Anyway…"

She swirled her chair around and sighed. Sabretooth stood amidst all the dead scientists while Logan glared at him, claws out, yelling about how killing is wrong. A sense of deja vu bubbled inside and she pushed it away.

"Um, hello we have to escape soon." she pointed out.

"You!" snarled Sabretooth.

"What did I do?"

"You've that Cajun's scent all over you."

"He hugged me?" she supplied uncertainly.

"There's also another scent under you."

"I got bored. I mean when…dear god, get a room."

Ren turned away from Logan and Rogue. Logan had stalked over to Rogue during the little argument and was now nuzzling and kissing her. They pulled back and Logan rested his forehead on hers. He gave her one last kiss before setting her on the chair and turning to Ren, claws out.

"Oh come on. Doesn't anyone say thank you anymore." moaned Ren.

"She's pregnant."

"Thank you captain obvious. She's stubborn to, you know?"

Logan growled and stepped closer. She eyed his claws wearily.

"Could you not gut me, I love this top."

"Logan!"

Rogue had stood up and grabbed his arm. He turned to her and she put a hand on his cheek.

"Sometimes I want to save you. Please, it's my fault not hers."

Logan growled, sighed and then nodded in defeat. Ren sighed but then she was swept off her feet and had a pair of claws around her neck.

"You're mine." snarled Sabretooth.

"You gonna spank me? Want me to scream for you?"

Sabretooth's grip slackened and she used the opportunity to push away. She rolled and punched his stomach up then shot him a glare.

"Two options, I leave you here to rot without so much as knowing your name or we leave now and you stop this possessive shit. Well?"

Sabretooth growled but walked out the lab. Ren sighed and followed, Rogue and Logan behind.

* * *

They made it through the escape route pretty well. Then stealthily headed to the rendezvous point. There was a lot of moaning and bitching from the ferals but Ren chose to ignore them. Emphasis on trying. It was dark now and as they hid behind the door, she reached her boiling point as she heard another round of growled mutterings.

"I swear, if I so much as hear the word disembowel again there's going to be serious memory loss." hissed Ren.

She opened the door and snuck stealthily inside. Remy and Sam were sitting on a few crates playing cards. She sighed walk over to them.

"Great help you guys are."

"This was your plan chere."

"And it worked."

Remy shrugged and she watched as he wearily eyed the ferals. She followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Logan. She followed Sabretooth's gaze and saw he was glaring at Sam.

"Boys, if you so much and think of attacking each other, I will drag your asses back to that lab and leave you there."

The men looked at each other again before looking away. Logan sat on a crate and pulled Rogue on his lap. She curled into him and closed her eyes. Sabretooth headed to the end of the building and slumped against the wall. He growled in her direction before closing his eyes. Ren simply sighed and sat on the floor. She looked up at Sam who doing anything but looking at her. She took her cellphone and started texting a message. She'd sent three to Bobby already but really wanted him to get here sooner. She didn't like awkward silences.

"Renny?"

"What, frenchie?"

"I'm Cajun."

"Don't care."

"What happens next, oh great plan master?"

"Are you mocking me Remy LeBeau?"

"Maybe. I don't think you thought this part through."

She glared at him and then turned to Logan.

"He hit on Rogue. A lot."

Logan's growl was thunderous. Ren watched as Rogue clung onto him and started whispering soothing words in his ear. Logan calmed down, a little, and held Rogue tighter, while shooting a death glare at Remy. There was a fluttering from above and it came closer. Ren sighed with relief and stood up.

"Thank god, I thought Bobby would never come."

Everyone looked at her and she smirked as she walked up the stairs leading to the roof.

"You people always under estimate me." she whispered.

She flung the door open and rushed to the jet. The ramp opened and Bobby walked down, arms folded. She patted his head and smiled.

"Like a true team leader."

"Rogue is pregnant." he hissed.

"Believe me babe, I wanted to go alone. It was her idea to form a rescue party. She just wanted people with some skill at escaping places."

They stared at each other for awhile before he shrugged and went back in the jet. Ren and the others followed. Bobby took a seat at the front where Kitty was already seated. Rogue and Logan sat together in the back. Remy, Sam and Sabretooth each took separate seats with an empty seat next to them. Then they all looked at Ren. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't like you frenchie, Sammy you have been giving me the silent treatment and Sabretooth you'd probably fuck me right then and there."

"True."

"Now…"

She went to the back of the jet and strapped up in one of the seats for non x-men. The ramp closed and Bobby took off. The ride home was quiet, only now and then did the silence break when Bobby asked a question or Rogue and Logan whispered something to each other. It took them an hour to get back to the mansion. As soon as they landed and the ramp opened Ren stormed out. At the entrance was of the hangar was Paige, Summer, Danielle, Storm and Xavier. Ren held her arms out as Summer and Danielle ran to hug her. She kissed them each on the head and then straightened up.

"Girls go to your room."

"But mommy you just got back."

"I know baby, and I won't take off for awhile."

"Ren-" started Danielle.

"Not now. We'll get to that later."

Danielle nodded and then lead Summer out. Ren walked to Xavier and smiled.

"Welcome back." said Ren.

"It's good to be back. I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Not particularly."

"You know, you don't approve of their relationship but that's okay. But in the future, you went to her grave everyday to apologize that you weren't there for her when she got the cure."

"When the cure was announced I knew she'd want it."

"You just forgot why."

"You're not blaming the professor, are you?" asked Storm.

"She's just reminding Chuck why he should approve of this relationship." said Logan.

He and Rogue nodded at the professor before heading out. Paige, Sam and Remy were talking to Bobby and Sabretooth was leaning against the hangar entrance. Ren nodded at Xavier before heading out. She walked to the garage and headed to her car. She sat on the hood and drummed her finger tips, wondering what to do next.


	15. The truth

**A/N: You know I was thinking that someone actually might die in this. Btw: Two more Ren chapters and then it switches back to Rogue's POV. And yes the professor is alive. Remember how at the end of X3 they showed him alived. While Storm went to get him. I so did mention it.**

**PS: My exam was terrible!**

* * *

Ren entered the med-lab and walked to the figure sitting on the bed looking at his hands. She pulled a chair forward and sat in front of him.

"You must be Pyro."

He looked up and frowned, then slowly nodded and looked back at his hands. She leaned back in her chair and breathed out slowly. After a few minutes he sighed and lay back.

"It's good to hear that name. Everyone has been calling me John." he muttered.

"Did Bobby tell you?"

"Of course he did. Decided it would be fun to rub in how he saved me from losing the one thing that matters to me."

"I don't care for the man either but sadly, he's the leader now and the x-men are alive while the Brotherhood has crumbled away. It's better in here than it is out there."

"Spare me the lecture, I had to endure three hours of Bobby doing nothing but reminding me about that. And moaning about how he lost his girlfriend and how some psycho chick was out for his blood."

"Aww, that's so sweet of him."

"You?" he asked.

"I actually prefer mentally imbalanced. Adds more class."

"O...kay?"

"I'm Ren, by the way."

"Charmed."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the rec room. Relaxing and celebrating life. Not my scene so I'm staying down here."

"Relaxing?"

"Yeah. It's what you do when things are better."

"When things are better…"

She clenched and unclenched her fist, taking deep breaths from her nose. She stood up slowly, the scraping of her chair echoing in the empty room.

"They can't, they can't…it's…this…and they…god, no wonder…"

"Ummm…you okay?" he asked, sitting up.

She shook her head a few more times before turning around and clutching her head in her hands. Images of blood, death and destruction rushed by in her mind making her gasp in pain.

"They have to more careful, they can't… they…"

"Go tell them that." muttered Pyro.

"I…yeah…"

She turned and fled upstairs. She tapped her feet impatiently as the elevator went up and as soon as the doors opened she stormed out and into the rec room.

"Oh look at you guys. Relaxing, taking a load off. It's been a day and yet here you sit. How sweet, how perfect." she screamed.

Everyone grew perfectly still and turned to Ren. She stood with her hands balled into fists, nostrils flaring as she surveyed the room. Kitty and Bobby were snuggled on one side of the couch and Logan and Rogue on the other. Remy, Piotr, Sam, Paige, Jubilee and Warren were at the foosball table and Storm was sitting at the table sorting through papers.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jubilee

"She has moods swings. This is the rarest and worst one." replied Remy.

"Actually PMS Ren is worse. That's when she tends to throw things." Paige pointed out.

"Guys, drop it." whispered Sam.

He turned to Ren and looked at her seriously.

"Baby, what's up?"

"Let me tell you 'what's up?', we have dead bodies missing from the forest. Magneto is missing for some reason. And that doesn't give me hope that he's still alive."

She looked at the people in front of her all looking confused. Then Logan stood up suddenly.

"Ren, I want the truth this time. What happened to the scientist who made that time machine?"

"I…I…"

"The truth!"

"He was a mutant named Forge. He made it and I found him for Mystique. He wanted to destroy it. He said he knew a pre-cog, someone who see's the future, and the pre-cog told him that if Mystique sent me and you back in time it would set a change of events that never happened when Marie wasn't saved. Six people were meant to get the cure and three of those were meant to die, and since those people didn't things are going to happen that could make this future worse."

"What happened to Forge?" asked Rogue.

"I killed him. Mystique threatened to kill Summer. But before I did he gave me all his memories. I adjusted the machine so that it could only work once."

"You did all that for me?" whispered Rogue.

"No. For me. I wanted to have a life. But I just remembered that I don't get a second chance. I have a job to do. I have to find Mystique. And that brings us back to now. Don't relax and think it's all over. Just don't! I need to go pack and talk to Summer. I'll be leaving in an hour."

She turned around and headed upstairs. Someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She expected it to be Rogue but it was Logan who stood before her.

"You think I'm just going to leave it like that? After all you've done for me and Marie?"

"Logan-"

"Dammit kid, we're your family. If you need help then ask. Don't be a saint. The world's too dark for that."

"You saying you coming with?"

"Course not. You're staying right here."

"But…"

"Victor went to hunt down information on those scientists."

"You sent the cat?"

"Got him away from here. Sort things out with Sam while Sabretooth's away."

"Okay."

"Now, we all need a break. Is any of the shit gonna happen now?"

Ren sighed and closed her eyes. She saw the events flash before her eyes and tried to guess the timeline. She opened her eyes once the four major events flashed in her head.

"Not yet." she muttered.

"Then let's relax."

"Is it that easy?"

"Yeah."

Ren looked past Logan where Rogue was standing smiling. Ren smiled back and then walked back into the rec room. She apologised before excusing herself. There were other things she needed to do.

* * *

Rogue found Ren sitting on the roof with Summer between her legs. It was evening and Ren had finally stopped shooting glares at everyone. Summer's head was on Ren's shoulder as she leaned back looking at the stars. Rogue smiled and sat beside them.

"Hey Ren."

"Hi."

"Everyting okay?"

"Things could be worse."

"How so?"

"Don't know, they just could."

"Fair enough."

"How are things with Logan?"

"As expected. He is overly protective and won't let Remy within three feet of me."

"God, how can you stand that Cajun?"

"Be fair Ren. He's charming."

"No, he is conniving old pervert."

"What does that make Logan?"

"A sexy pervert. Sabretooth falls into neither of the categories."

"Speaking of Sabretooth, he's strangely not tearing you and Sam to shreds."

"Lady, are you oblivious? He's not here."

"I mean when he was."

Ren merely shrugged and looked away. Rogue frowned and touched her shoulder.

"Ren?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there anything you will talk about?"

"Sam's staying. Bringing with him the brat and the rat. Storm's made Logan a team leader and given him all the misfits. Including me."

"Wait, why wasn't I told?"

"Don't bite my head off but they, not me, mentioned you being pregnant makes you…less …helpful. Their words, not mine."

"What! I'm one month pregnant. And it's a baby, not a bomb. I can fly the jet! Whether I'm one month or nine months shouldn't matter! I can still contribute to the team."

"I know but…"

"Why didn't you tell them that?"

"I wanted to-"

"You wanted to! Then why didn't you. Ren you're my friend. And friends-"

"Logan's going to die!"

Rogue stopped. She shook her head trying to process what Ren said. She noticed Ren's eyes tearing up.

"What?" whispered Rogue.

"There are four events. The pre-cog never put details in but she untimely showed Forge the sacrifice with meddling with time."

"Ren I need you to calmly explain these events to me."

Ren nodded and took a deep breath.

"All the memories are after something big happens. The first vision was Sabretooth chained in some room, screaming and thrashing."

"Oh-"

"Let me finish. The next was Remy on the front steps of a burnt down mansion. This mansion to be specific. The third was me, you and Leech, having blood drawn from us. And the last event was you with your child on lap as you sat in front of Logan's grave. The date of his death was less than sixteen months from now."

"No!"

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"It won't come true."

"It will, and I can't stop it. That's why I'm scared. What if something I do triggers one of the events. What if choosing Sam over Sabretooth triggers the first one or simply the fact Sabretooth is gone? I told Logan I have time but I don't know what to do with that time."

"We have to do something. Wait, the six people who were meant to be cured and the three that die, who are they?"

"Pyro, Sabretooth, Danielle, Remy, Paige and you were meant to be cured. Of those six, Sabretooth, Remy and you were meant to die."

"But I died of natural causes."

"If you never got the cure you never would have died. Now being proof. So, unless you want to cure all those people, we got no plan."

"But it's you Ren, you have all the answers."

"But I can't find that pre-cog. And the professor's new body can't use Cerebro."

"I can help."

Rogue looked at Summer who was now awake and smiling at her. Ren kissed her forehead and tilted her daughters head up to look at her.

"Really honey?"

"If I do, can we stay together?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you Summer."

"Neither am I." confirmed Rogue.

"Now can you help us?" asked Ren.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Three months." muttered Ren.

She looked at Rogue and Summer who were seated on the edge of her bed. Rogue sighed and clasped her hands together. She then kissed Summer on her head and whispered in her ear. Ren waited for Summer to leave before taking Rogue's note book from her.

"Is she sure?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, she says there's nothing she can do now. She has to stay in her club. They need her telepathy more than we do."

"Emma Frost… I think I know her." said Rogue.

"Summer noticed her in Xavier's, Logan's, Remy's and my memories. You have must have noticed her from Logan's. She was a captured mutant experiment and Kayla's sister."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to meet her."

"Try not to think about."

"What else is there to do?"

"The only thing we can do, wait."


	16. Three months later

**A/N: The fic was meant to be about thirty chapters but I hate it too much now and I'm going to cut it down into about twenty or less. I have other fics that need attention. Bear with me and still review because the humour is still in the fic.**

* * *

Ren sighed and rolled over in her bed. Three months and two weeks had passed by now and yet still no Emma Frost. But she knew her arrival would be soon even though Rogue felt she was wrong. She sat up and climbed out the bed. It had been one of those uncomfortable nights. She had to sleep with Rogue and be there to help with any nightmares while Logan was gone. Rogue's control had gotten better but not when she slept. Meaning not only did Ren receive truckloads of memories from all Rogue's psyches while sleeping but also she had to sleep fully covered so that Rogue was comfortable.

Logan and his team went on a lot of missions these days. There was a new group called the Friends of Humanity which caused as much trouble as possible. Bobby's team were too mild mannered to deal with that level of violence so Storm assigned it to the misfits. And Logan, being his normal annoying self, assigned Ren to babysitting Rogue. Instead of the action that is. So whenever Logan went away Ren was on 'Rogue watch.' If Rogue ever went lesbian, she and Ren would now be the perfect couple. Not that she was thinking such thoughts.

She dressed in her normal jeans, t-shirt and sneakers before knocking on the bathroom door. There was no answer but she could hear the shower running and the sounds of heaving breathing. She shook her head and walked back to the bed. While making it she thought of how it was hard listening to Rogue cry. Which the younger girl did a lot. Both of them knew that if they didn't get organized and soon, Logan would die. The bathroom door opened and Rogue came out in a long maternity dress, stomach starting to protrude to show her fourth month of pregnancy. Her long hair was tied into a bun and she was carrying Logan's dogtags in one hand.

"Oh, hey you're up." whispered Rogue.

"Morning Roguey. Breakfast?"

"I ate already. I let you sleep in for once."

"Rogue…" Ren sighed.

"You can't watch me all the time."

"It's my job."

Rogue shrugged and hung the tags around her neck before sitting on the chair by the window. Ren joined her by the window as they looked out. They stared for a few minutes before the door flew open. Danielle stood there panting before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"She's here. Emma Frost just arrived."

Ren grabbed Rogue's hand and they ran following Danielle.

"Today of all days!" groaned Rogue.

"What's wrong with today?" asked Danielle as they sped downstairs.

"Logan's coming back."

"You haven't told him?"

"Come on Dani, that's not going to help." sighed Ren.

They stopped at the front door where there was a woman wearing white. And loads of it. And yet there was so much skin. Ren was the first to recover, as they were all ogling her outfit, and held out a hand.

"Emma Frost I presume."

"Yes, you must be Ren."

"Yup, and this is Rogue and Danielle, who was just leaving."

Dani rolled her eyes but walked away. Ren waited until she was gone before gesturing to Storm's office. It being so early in the morning most of the x-men were in a class or a danger room session. She closed the door as they entered and perched on the edge of the desk. Emma Frost settled on a chair and Rogue stood next to Ren. Emma looked around the office before settling her gaze on Ren.

"I must admit I am at a loss to why you two would need my help."

"You're a telepath strong enough to use Cerebro."

"As is Xavier."

"He's currently unable to perform that task. New bodies take time to adjust. I assume you've keeping tabs on the mansion. It was your first home after being rescued."

"I am well aware of a fair amount of things that have happened. I did some….research, shall we say, about what happens here."

Ren watched as her eyes fell on Rogue's stomach. Ren sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"So basically you know this is Logan's child and that he and Rogue are together."

Emma nodded, her eyes staying on Rogue's stomach. Rogue's hand fell over her pregnant belly and her gaze on Emma.

"Do you hate Logan?"

Emma looked up at Rogue and frowned.

"No, he lost his memory to save my sister. He did everything he could to save her. Her death was Stryker's fault…and mine."

"Why yours?"

"I should have used my powers properly. If only I had been strong like her. I only discovered my telepathy a few years later."

"I'm sorry." whispered Rogue.

"It's alright."

Ren waited a few seconds before impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk. Emma's gaze snapped to her and Ren smirked.

"Sorry, never been patient. Can we focus on the now?"

"Very well. I'll help. But I want something in return."

"Remy's head on a platter, Remy's head on a platter." Ren chanted with her fingers crossed.

Emma rolled her eyes before looking out of the window. She sighed before looking back at Ren with a serious expression.

"I need you to erase some memories."

"Oh joy!" muttered Ren sarcastically.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Yes. Now let's hurry."

* * *

"This is not going to work." muttered Ren.

Rogue sighed and poked her in the stomach with her elbow. Ren snarled before turning her attention foreword. The basketful court was opening to let the jet in. Emma was gone and had found the pre-cog in Manhattan and then had left an address for the person whose memory was to be erased. Now they had to get permission to go. Well, Rogue did.

The jet landed and Rogue visibly lit up. The ramp was slowly descending and there was the tense atmosphere. Storm, Xavier and Jubilee stood with them, and Hank a little closer to the door in case of a medical emergency. Remy was first off the ramp and the hangar was filled with Ren's loud groan and Jubilee's squeal of delight. Remy looked a little shabby and there was a cut on his cheek but he walked down perfectly as he went to kiss Jubilee. Paige was out next, carried by Sabretooth, and her leg was wrapped in a bandage. Sabretooth brushed passed Ren, giving her a small glance, before handing Paige to Hank. Then he exited and would probably not be seen until the next mission. Next was Sam and Logan. The ramp had barely finished closing behind them when Rogue rushed forward into Logan's open arms. Storm and Xavier left, satisfied that everyone was okay, leaving the four of them. Ren walked forward towards Rogue and Logan. They pulled apart from their kissing frenzy. Ren turned slightly to Sam and gave him a small nod. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

"That's the best you can do!" exclaimed Rogue.

"Baby steps."

"Even babies take bigger steps than that."

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't you have a question for Logan?"

Rogue glared at Ren before turning to Logan with her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Logan eyed Ren suspiciously and turned to Rogue with a soft gaze.

"What's wrong Marie?"

"Well, the thing is, um, I wanted to go to Manhattan tomorrow. But I figured you'd just come back so you'd want to spend all your time with me. I feel so selfish for wanting to go."

Logan shot a look at Ren who was trembling from trying not to laugh. The glare was echoed by Rogue but when Logan turned back to her she was a picture of innocence.

"Who will you be going with?" asked Logan.

"Ren."

"Just Ren?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I heal too you idiot. That's what she needs, right? Someone to heal her in case of emergency." shouted Ren.

Logan frowned and gave Marie enough chaste kiss on the lips. Ren huffed and resisted the urge to kick him. It was a very strong urge.

"I'll think about it Marie. I just need to talk to Ren alone."

"But Logan-"

"Trust me."

Rogue sighed but nodded. She then shot Ren an apologetic look and left. Ren snarled at her retreating form before turning to Logan with her arms folded.

"Well?" snapped Ren.

"I wasn't going to say anything but we both know I knew before you did." he whispered.

"Knew what?"

"Ren, you can't seriously not know."

She sighed and felt tears come to her eyes. Her gaze dropped to the ground.

"So it's true then."

"Didn't you take a test or see Hank?"

"Honestly, I just tried to forget. I don't like how this future is turning out."

She started walking out, Logan following her. She laughed bitterly as they came out of the hangar and turned to him.

"He knows it's not his, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he won't do anything. It's-?"

"Of course it is.", she snapped, "Do you think Sabretooth would act so distant if it wasn't?"

"You were right when you said he stays for me. I always thought it was because of you." whispered Logan.

"You're his little brother. Family is a big thing for him. Surprisingly."

"Yeah."

"Rogue and I are going to Manhattan."

"Why?"

"Shopping."

"You're lying." he growled.

"I know. And I'm not planning on telling you the truth. So set the conditions that you want and then Rogue and I will be off and back by dinner tomorrow."

"You use a car-"

"Yeah, because a pregnant woman on a motorcycle was what I had mind."

"- and…do you have to interrupt me…anyway, and you take Sam."

"I'll rather take Paige."

"Paige has a bad leg. Take Sam or Remy."

"….Sam's fine."

"Good."

"What happened to Paige?" she whispered.

"She got caught off guard. Someone was playing victim but when she helped them turned out it was a FOH bastard. Shot her twice in the leg."

"Shit."

"I better tell Rogue." he said.

"Logan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I need you to watch Jimmy."

"Leech?"

"Yeah, he can't leave the school."

"Will him leaving trigger an event?"

"Yeah, a big one that could endanger Rogue's life."

Logan paled and she winced. It was bad enough with Rogue worrying about Logan's future but Logan knowing Rogue's life was in danger might make things even more complicated. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed gently. He took a deep breath and then nodded slowly at her. Then he left. Ren closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens, oh yeah! Now shut-up and read.**


	17. Precognitive visit

**A/N: I'm slowly starting to remember what I wanted to do with this story. Made a change to the title and after a week of changes, finally given up and going to just post this chapter. It ain't getting any better, though it's not bad.**

* * *

Rogue sat in the car in silence, watching the scenery fly by. It was just her, Sam and Ren in the car. No-one said a word. Sam had an expression of complete calm upon his face while Ren hid her expression by sitting with her head in her hands. Rogue rubbed her stomach again and closed her eyes. Everything was growing so complicated. And the things that she was dreading was coming closer and closer. But she refused to accept Logan's death. Because accepted it meant she was doing nothing to stop it. The real fact was that she was doing everything to stop it. She had already formulated a plan in her head. She'd deal with each event in her own way, screw the consequences. The main thing was Logan being safe.

The car slowed down as Sam pulled into a parking space. Rogue looked up at the old building and her hand drifted down to her rounding belly again. She was doing this for her future. Climbing out the car she walked to the front entrance with Ren. Ren had become really quiet. Almost disturbingly quiet for her standards. Rogue took the paper where she'd written the address and buzzed the correct number. She looked back at the car where Sam was sitting, solemn expression on his face. Rogue sighed and heard a click from the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Hi! My name is Marie Howlette, I'm from the school for the gifted in Westchester-"

"Oh yes, come in."

There was a buzz and Rogue pushed forward on the gate. It opened and she and Ren stepped in the building. Rogue noticed Ren had a smirk on her face. She sighed and stopped, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Marie Howlette?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Dunno, the man has barely asked you to get engaged and you're already taking his last name."

"It's gonna happen anyway, I'm just getting used to saying it."

Ren laughed which made Rogue feel less tense. Together they walked to the elevator and went to the fifth floor. They stepped out and walked to apartment 34C. Rogue stood by the door and before she could knock, it opened. A woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes covered partially by her fringe stood before them. She clung partially to the door frame and her purple top was stained red by her stomach.

"Come, time is running out." Said the woman, beckoning them forward.

Rogue nodded and walked in, followed by Ren. The door shut and Rogue watched as the woman dragged herself to an armchair and flopped down. Rogue looked at Ren who shrugged and moved onto the table in front of the woman. There was noise from the direction of the kitchen.

"My daughter." explained the woman.

Rogue nodded and lowered herself onto the table next to Ren. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the tininess of the small flat. It was filled with little furniture. Rogue's eyes flickered to the woman as she once again winced in pain. Her x-men training kicked into gear. Her senses were on high alert, adrenaline already pumping through her.

"What happened to you?"

The woman laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"I'm going to die in three days... or least I was. My death scared me, so I changed it. Suicide seemed the quickest way."

Rogue frowned, trying to relax her muscles now that she knew there was no danger.

"Why would you stab yourself? You're daughter is in the next room."

"Rogue, we have a job to do." Whispered Ren.

Rogue sighed and looked away. But then she looked right back at the woman with determination in her eyes.

"Tell me your name."

"Annabelle Hargreaves. My daughter's name is Chastity."

Rogue nodded, elbowing Ren in the ribs when she rolled her eyes. Ren groaned and turned to her.

"Could I get this over with?"

"Be my guest."

Rogue stood up and went into the kitchen. Chastity was a splitting image of her mother. She was sitting with a mug of tea in front of her. Tear clinging to her eyes. Rogue walked over to the seat next to her.

"May I?"

Chastity nodded and sniffed.

"I'm Rogue, you're Chastity, right?"

Another nod. Rogue sighed and looked around the kitchen, smiling at the soft blue colour of the paint.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Rogue's eyes grew wide in shock. The girl looked about twelve or younger.

"I'm nineteen too, about to be twenty soon."

Chastity smiled and looked up.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"What?" asked Rogue.

"No drinking, partying, living... the list is endless."

Rogue chuckled and nodded. She noticed Chastity's gaze fall to her stomach.

"One-night stand?"asked Chastity.

"Nope, tiny hole in the condom during my first time."

"Ouch."

"It's okay. It's with the guy I'm in love with."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah."

"How can you be sure?"

Rogue smiled and leaned closer.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Chastity nodded.

"He travelled back in time to save me." whispered Rogue.

"Awesome!"

Rogue laughed and heard a deep groan from the other room. Sighing she turned to Chastity.

"I want to know, does your mother's death have anything to do with us coming here?"

Chastity shook her head, pushing her tea away.

"My power manifests and I kill her. She doesn't want that on my conscience."

Rogue nodded sadly and squeezed Chastity's hand. The girl squeezed back before standing up.

"I better be with her before... It was nice to meet you Rogue."

Rogue nodded and followed Chastity into the other room. Ren was standing ready by the door. She signalled Rogue to follow. Rogue said her goodbyes and followed Ren out of the building.

"That was quick."

"It's just a simple extraction Roguey."

"Uh-huh. Can I see?"

"Wait until we get in the car."

"That long?"

"The visions aren't long, but they are bad."

"Great."

"One disappeared."

"Huh?"

They were in front the building now, walking towards the car. Ren sighed and turned around.

"Sabretooth in a cell, thrashing and screaming. It's gone. We stopped one. Well, I think I did."

Rogue groaned and clutched her forehead.

"What did you do?"

"I got Summer, remember?"

"Oh, I thought maybe..."

"What?"

"Nothing." muttered Rogue.

"What!"

"I thought you told Sabretooth the baby is his."

"No... I...hey...wait..."

"Logan told me."

"Dam! I swear he is going to lose more than memories when I'm done with him. No more children or sex for you two!"

"Ren, he tells me everything."

"He doesn't have to, you could absorb him if he didn't."

"Now hold on there-"

"It's a joke Rogue."

"Still..."

Ren sighed and placed one hand on her stomach. Rogue looked her shoulder to where Sam sat in the car. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"You're not gonna tell him."

"Nope."

"Ren, grow-up."

"Make me."

Rogue rolled her eyes and climbed into the backseat. She smiled at Sam and then buckled up. Once she was done, Ren was already in, face set in a scowl.

"Okay Renny, give me the future."

"Close your eyes dimwit."

Rogue closed her eyes and lay her head back. For moment there was nothing, then a tickle in her mind before the first image came up. It was like being in the memory rather than just watching. She could smell the smoke surrounding the mansion. It was horrible. All the top levels were reduced to rubble, smoke covering the back. The scent of fire was fresh in the air. On the top step sat Remy, one lonely card in his hand. He didn't look up as she walked towards him. He muttered words in French, tears running down his face. From the distance came Danielle, face carrying obvious burn marks.

'_What are you doing? They're trapped down there! Help them! My god, why aren't you helping them?' she yelled._

Remy merely shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. Then the whole scene disappeared and Rogue was merely staring at nothing.

Next she was in a clean, steeled walled room. There were three examination tables, each with a person strapped to it. First with Ren, then Jimmy and lastly herself. She was in the middle, her eyes closed. A scientist drew blood from her first, then Jimmy and mixed it into a test tube. Rogue tore her eyes away from herself on the table and to the coats of the scientists. There was a symbol she couldn't make out and the letters 'FOH'. Finally they drew blood from Ren and pushed the contents of the first test tube into her system. Her scream as the needle entered her skin pierced the room. Before Rogue could make sense of what was happening it went dark again.

The final scene started up, two people sitting in a garden, one on the other's lap. Rogue gasped as she looked at her daughter. Still a chubby infant, barely one, she had her mother's brown hair and her father's piercing hazel eyes. Both mother and child sat before a lone gravestone. Rogue refused to look at the name on the stone. She knew who it belonged to. Instead she stared at her child. She was about to leave the memory when her own voice made her pause.

'_Logan... why did I let you go...I was meant to be cured, not you.'_

Rogue gasped in horror but before she could wait to hear more she was ripped from her own mind and shoved into the present.

Blinking slowly she took in her surroundings. She was still in the car heading home. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have a plan."

"Care to share with the class?" asked Ren.

Rogue shook her head, hand coming over her stomach.

"Just... no matter what I do... trust me, okay?"

"Sure Roguey. Just don't so anything stupid."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: The Chastity looking twelve thing is a reference to myself. I'm nineteen but people never believe me and I have to show ID when I hire a PG-12 movie. Sucks, I know!**


	18. Phase one Deception

_**A/N: The first part is because I was listening to Whiskey Lullaby. The part about sex, that takes place in the kitchen, is a true conversation that happened between me and my friends. Though a little altered here and there. But I would have been in Rogue's position in the conversation. Teehee.**_

* * *

_She sat down beside the willow tree looking at the grave at her feet. She leaned forward, her fingers grazing the name upon the headstone. Tears fell down her pale face and the hand holding his picture tightened._

"_I can't do this. I can't go on without you." She whispered._

_She stood up and swiped her hand across her eyes. She could hear laughter in the air as she looked up. A small girl was running to her, black hair flowing in the wind, hazel eyes intent on her mother. Rogue kicked the whiskey bottle under the blanket she'd brought out and held out her arms to her daughter._

Rogue's eyes snapped open as she felt something heavy on her stomach. Sitting up carefully she realised it was Logan's arm. Sighing in relief she carefully moved his arm and climbed out of bed. She walked slowly into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep she was getting. It had been three days since they visited Annabelle and seen the visions in the future. Now every time she slept she was haunted with the vision of Logan's grave. Sighing she washed and got dressed quickly.

Once she came out of the bathroom, she found Logan had gone. There was a note on the bedside table that explained he had a danger room session. She headed downstairs to the kitchen. By the counter sat Remy, Ren, Pyro and Jubilee. They were all laughing, Ren wiping tears from her eyes. Rogue took a seat next to Ren and grabbed an apple.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Rogue." They all said together.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her apple. Jubilee turned back to Remy with a smile.

"So, Remy you were saying?"

"If you drop the wax from a high angle, it cools on the way down. That way you don't burn the poor _fille_."

Rogue choked on her apple, and started thumping her chest. She suddenly wished she hadn't sat down. The other's carried on as if they hadn't heard her.

"That just defeats the point of sex." snorted John.

"If it's not kinky, it's not fun." said Jubilee.

"It doesn't always have to be kinky though." Rogue pointed out.

"Says the queen of bodysuits and latex." muttered Ren.

"Are you going through my memories?"

"Not yours, _per se_."

"What-"

"Talking can ruin the atmosphere." interrupted Pyro.

"True, the girl could utter the three most dreaded words in the English language-"

"_Is it in_?"

Rogue and Jubilee burst out laughing. Remy merely glared at Ren who smiled and sipped at her coffee. Shaking his head he continued.

"_I love you_. If it's just some girl, it makes everything awkward."

Rogue scoffed and shook her head.

"Contrary to popular belief, girls don't just scream out _I love you_ for no goddam reason."

"Yeah chica, you tell them."

"Yes they do!" argued Pyro.

"Did I scream it out when I did you?" snapped Jubilee.

Pyro shook his head and blushed a little. Rogue's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Jubes, you didn't!"

"More than once."

"Can we not go into details." muttered Ren.

"But I thought you like details." smirked Rogue.

"I like to have sex. It's more fun than hearing about it."

"Ren?"

"Yes, Pyro."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"This morning."

Rogue smirked. She knew Ren had had sex because she had made sure she and Sabretooth had sorted things out. The only problem was the baby thing. Ren wouldn't speak about it to anyone. And so far, Sabretooth didn't seem to want to press the issue. _Victor_, Rogue mentally corrected herself. Ren was starting to show a little bit too now and had resorted to wearing loose fitting clothing. Though no-one in the mansion ever wanted to talk to her long enough to notice things about her. Except the people at this table. Rogue tuned herself back into the conversation.

"So, if you woke up in the middle of a field, in a tent, with cum up your ass, would you tell anyone?" asked Pyro.

"I'd tell the police, or the x-men." yelled Jubilee indignantly .

"I'd tell Sabretooth." said Ren.

"I'd tell Logan." answered Rogue.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, that sort of thing you keep to yourself _mon ami_." muttered Remy.

"Really? Well then Remy, would you like to go camping?" asked Pyro.

There was silence for a minute before Rogue and Ren burst out laughing. Remy glared at Pyro but in the end chuckled and shook his head. Jubilee frowned.

"I don't get it."

Rogue shook her head and squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'll explain one day okay?"

Pyro smirked and put an arm around Jubilee's shoulder. Rogue watched as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became enflamed.

"Ewww!" she squealed.

"Oh come on Jubes, grow up." chuckled Pyro.

Jubilee shook her head but then frowned.

"How do people manage that? I mean anal is..."

Jubilee shuddered and shook her head. Rogue frowned considering the question and was about to answer when she was cut off by Ren.

"Use lube. Lots and lots of lube"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Rogue sat reading a newspaper when there was a knock on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and Ren walked in with a grim expression on her face. Rogue shifted to the right of the bed so that Ren could sit next to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Had to go do a job for Emma Frost."

"And?"

"Took Victor with, like you asked. We talked, we fought, we stopped the car and had sex-"

"You what now?"

"Anyway, he has agreed to raise this child as his own."

"But?"

"Sam can never know it's his child."

"What did you say?"

"It was a demand not a request. Victor didn't wait for me to answer."

"Oh, Ren-"

"It's okay, this is... good. Summer needs a family."

"Yeah, but remember you need to be happy too."

"I am."

"Good."

Rogue watched Ren sigh and close her eyes. The door opened again and Victor walked in, carrying a black box. He nodded and handed it to Rogue. She took it and tucked it into her pocket. Victor stroked Ren's cheek but she didn't open her eyes. Ren was having problems with her pregnancy, and had to use all of her energy for her healing factor to keep the baby alive. Rogue yawned and stood up.

"Rogue, whatever you are about to do-"

"Don't Ren. I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. Victor, could you keep your brother busy?"

"How long do you need?"

"Ten minutes."

Victor shrugged and picked up Ren, heading to the door.

"Sure, I'll just drop her off at Fluffy's."

"His name is Hank."

"Whatever."

He walked out, Ren very still in his arms. Rogue clenched her fists and headed down the corridor to the last door on the left. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. There were some mutterings and curses before the door swung open. Remy glared at her for a second then his poker face came into play and his expression was calm and suave.

"_Chere_, how can I help?"

"Um... I wanted to talk."

"But of course."

He moved back to let her step into his room. She walked over to the window and looked down at the grounds where the children were playing. The thought that one day her own child would be down there made her even more determined.

"_Chere_?"

"The children of this school are our first priority."

"I know, Stormy gave me the whole 'We must protect the children' speech."

"How are your powers?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Really? Funny, I was talking to Paige yesterday. She said you wanted the cure. Something about your powers becoming beyond your control."

"Nope, they're actually under great control."

"Really? Yet you refuse a physical from Hank?"

"Don't like hospitals."

"You never use the danger room with others."

"Prefer to work alone."

"And you always disappear for hours at a time."

"_Chere_, didn't think you noticed. Missing my presence perhaps?"

"Or just saving my future." She whispered.

She turned around and tucked one hand into her pocket, wrapping it around the black metal box.

"I'm sorry Remy."

His poker face was gone and there was just fear and suspicion on his features.

"X-men don't kill." He said, stepping back.

"I know, I'm not going to kill you."

He sighed with relief and stopped moving back. She opened the box and gripped the needle in her hand.

"But I can't let you kill others." She finished.

Before he could react she threw the box at him. Like she planned he lifted a hand to throw a charged carld but she lunged forward and pushed the needle into his shoulder. He yelped and the card in his hand became uncharged slowly, magenta glow fading. He fell to the floor and screamed. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her. She'd done it, prevented one of the visions. But at what cost? Remy was now normal unwillingly. She had become like every other human that night at Alcatraz Island. There were footsteps and Summer appeared at the door. She ran into the room and grabbed Rogue's hand. Rogue allowed herself to be lead away from Remy's trembling form and towards her room. Summer locked the door once they were in and pulled Rogue to the bed.

"Daddy said to bring you in here. We need to wait for Uncle Logan. Until then we don't open the door."

Rogue nodded mutely. She couldn't talk, not after the horrible thing she had done. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was extremely happy. She had saved the mansion. She was one step closer to saving Logan.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies to cherish15 who loves Remy but at least I didn't kill him as was my original plan.**


	19. Interlude of truth

Rogue sat with her hands in her lap, ignoring the noise from outside her bedroom door. It had been an hour since she'd shot Remy with the cure. After Summer had pulled her into her room, she'd locked herself in the bathroom for awhile. It had helped her to try and stay calm and ignore the shouts from everyone. Kitty had even gone as far as phasing herself in before having to phase out or be knocked out by one over-protective eight year old. Summer had made sure to refuse entry to everyone and anyone who tried coming in was met with an eight-year old wielding a katana. Considering she was Ren's daughter, it didn't surprise Rogue that Summer knew how to use one. Sighing she lay down, burying her face in her pillow. After a few minutes she heard the door open and close. There was a click as it was locked.

Rogue lifted her head off the pillow and came face to face with Ren, who was swaying slightly. Rogue sat up and patted the spot next to her. Ren sat down and took a deep breath. Rogue saw beads of sweat run down her forehead. She was struggling, Rogue realised. Rogue winced internally, knowing that walking right now wasn't really an option for Ren. She also felt a tinge of guilt that her pregnancy was running so smoothly. But then again she was meant to have children. She was not given a healing factor that helped her have children. She put a hand on Ren's back and rubbed in small circles. Summer put the katana back in Rogue's wardrobe and headed onto the balcony.

"Roguey, I asked you not to do anything stupid-"

"And I said I'll try. But I made no promises not to." Rogue snapped.

"They think it's my fault you know, they want me out."

"But it's not your fault, it's mine. My decision."

"It wasn't a wise decision-"

"Fuck you! As if you're the expert on what's a _'wise'_ decision. You started all this shit! Poor little Ren, needs a real life so travels back in time."

"I did it for you! For you and your boyfriend. I saved your fucking life!"

"And endangered the life of everyone else! Logan could die!"

"So you'd rather have died, then having him die?"

"Yes!"

"Doesn't he get a say in this? Enlighten me _Marie_, why haven't you told Logan about your plot, hmm? Perhaps you don't trust him. Which is a shame since he trusts you!"

"I trust Logan with my life-"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the speech of innocence and love. What about the baby? What about that little girl in your stomach!"

"Oh don't you start acting like mother of the year! One of your children spent eight years in an orphanage-"

"Three years-" interrupted Ren.

"-Doesn't matter, and the other is never going to know their real father."

"You know what, I think you're jealous."

"Of you? Why, I don't think I'd ever wish to be a demented freak!"

"Oh you-"

"Mommy!" shrieked Summer.

Rogue turned to the little girl who was staring at her mother with intense eyes. Ren was standing up on one side of the room, Rogue on the other and Summer was in between them. Ren closed her eyes and fell to her knees. Summer stepped closer to Rogue and took her hand.

"If you fight, you'll both leave. If you leave people can find you..." her violet eyes flashed for a moment, before she continued speaking, "then they'll experiment."

"She's right." Murmured Ren from the floor.

"Huh?" asked Rogue.

"I think... I think a fight was meant to trigger between us. Something that would lead to us leaving the safety of the mansion. "

"You sure?"

Sabretooth strode in at that moment from the balcony. Taking in the tense atmosphere of the room, he walked over to Ren and picked her up, holding her bridal style.

"If you two are done shouting, you'd notice the x-men are gone."

"What?" asked Rogue.

"Friends of Humanity attack. Storm's team have left."

"F.O.H. Ren!-"

"I know. They're the ones who would've experiment on us."

Rogue frowned and tapped her lip.

"Where did they attack?" she asked Sbaretooth.

"New main cure centre-"

"Jimmy! Rogue, they were looking for leech!"

"But Jimmy's here."

"He was going to go back to the cure centre, but Logan convinced him not to." Said Summer.

"So-"

"Yeah, another disaster averted." Whispered Ren.

There was silence for a few minutes before the door swung open. Logan strode in and walked right up to Rogue and pulled her in for hug. It was quick and there was something behind his expression that made her nervous. Logan then turned to Sabretooth and growled. Sabretooth chuckled in response and walked out of the room, Ren still in his arms. Summer smiled at Rogue before skipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Logan and sat down on the bed, staring at his hands.

"Why did you do it Marie?"

"Because I had to. Because it was the only way…"

"But why?"

"Where's Jimmy?"

He looked up at her and she suddenly felt really guilty. Pain. That was what was evident in his expression. Maybe Ren was right. How much did she trust Logan? Clenching her fists, she sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ren and I went to Manhattan to find out about the four major events that happen in the future. The first was Victor, in some lab. The next was Remy, blowing up the mansion. Then Ren, Jimmy and I, being used as lab rats and the last…"

She trailed off and felt tears prickle behind her eyelids. Logan put an arm around her and titled her head up with his other hand.

"Marie?"

"The last one is me in front of your grave."

"And the baby?"

"She's there with me."

"She?"

"It's a little girl Logan. We have a girl. And you don't get to see her grow up."

"Shh, darlin'. It's okay. She's got you-"

"That's the thing. I've been having these dreams showing more of what happens. I see myself lying in front of your grave with a bottle of whiskey. It's my fault, I know it is. That's why I have to stop every event. But I don't know if I can. I just know that if you die, I die to."

"Come here."

He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her stomach, other hand running through her hair.

"No matter what, I'll never leave you. Understand, Marie? I lost you once, I can't lose you again. So let me help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Later that night, she found herself pacing outside Remy's room in the infirmary. She'd been here for half an hour, deciding whether to go in or not. Finally taking a deep breath, she raised a hand to knock on the door, but it opened before her knuckles could touch the glass. Remy stood there in nothing but a pair of sweats, brown eyes looking sad. Brown eyes, she'd taken away his beautiful red and black eyes.

"Remy, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Shaking his head, he stepped back to let her in. She stepped in and looked around. The room was like every other room, clean, white and smelling of disinfectant. The bed was neat and already made, like it would be no longer used. Sighing, she perched on the edge of the bed and looked up at him.

"Ren explained everything." murmured Remy.

"Oh, that's good-"

"I had a lot of problems with my powers. The amount of energy I was storing was too much for my body. What you did was wrong Rogue, but at least you were willing to do something."

"Ren probably would have done the same-"

"Non, that fille would have killed me."

Rogue sighed and nodded slowly.

"She probably would have.... So, what are going to do now?"

"Stay here. Losing your powers doesn't mean losing who you are inside. Stormy said I could still teach."

"And I think Storm has other reasons why you should stay."

"Non, chere. Stormy is too busy-"

"Nobody's to busy for love. Besides, competing for her heart will give you something else to do. Hank may be sweet and a perfect gentleman, Xavier is charming and graceful but you have all that and sex appeal."

"You're too kind chere, you could still leave the Claw Man and runaway with me."

"You can't compete for a heart that has already been given to another man."

Remy nodded and walked over to his clothes, picking up his shirt and jeans. Rogue took that as her signal to leave and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hallway, she smiled as she saw Logan leaning against the elevator. He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You don't know how much I need you." He whispered.

"As much as I need you." She whispered back.

He took her hand and they stepped in the elevator. It came to the ground floor of the x-mansion. Logan led her out the front doors and walked towards the forest. Near the edge of the forest was a blanket and a picnic basket. She smiled and let go of his hand, running to the blanket. Sitting down she dug through the basket with enthusiasm.

"Logan, this is amazing."

"All for you Marie."

She smiled and held her hands up to him. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too darlin'."

Smiling she sat back down, pulling him down next to her.

"How did you know I would love this?"

"This was what our first date was like."

She frowned and sorted through the memoires he had of their _'other'_ future. He was right; he had made her a beautiful picnic, in an attempt to show her the love he had felt for her. Smiling happily she moved closer to him and leant her head on his shoulder. They ate in silence, enjoying the night sky, and the moon which shone in the background. When Rogue checked her watch again it was past midnight. Her hand flew to her belly and she smiled.

"So, we're having a girl."

"If you say so." He replied.

"I know we are. She's beautiful. Hazel eyes, black hair... she looked like you."

"Everything will be okay, Marie."

"I know... what will her name be?"

"Amy."

Rogue frowned and turned to look him.

"Amy?"

"It's what you wanted before..."

"Before I died." She finished.

He sighed and nodded, burying his face in her hair. She smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Amy... I like it."

"I know."

"Amy Howlette. It has a nice ring to it. I hope the next one's a boy!"

"What?"

"I want another one."

"Before you decide that darlin', give birth first. It's not easy."

"How would you know?"

"General knowledge."

"You've been reading my pregnancy books!"

"Have not!"

"Don't worry sugar, your secret is safe with me."


	20. Phase two Intervention

**A/N: To anyone who pays attention to detail in chapter 17, Ren's blood is drawn, mixed and then pushed in. And I think I keep changing the colour of Rogue's child's hair. It's black!**

* * *

"Some observers believe that advances in genetic manipulation also have a dark side that could pose a grave danger to humans. In a worst case one can imagine genetically engineered or genetically manipulated organisms running rampant and pushing mankind from the top of the food chain. We, the Friends Of Humanity, provide connections to various resources that examine darker issues of genetic manipulation and genetic engineering. An adjunct topic – Cloning - is examined elsewhere in our guide to doomsday scenarios…"

"Doomsday?" came a voice.

Rogue looked up from what she reading on her laptop to where Bobby stood leaning against the door of the rec-room. Nodding she beckoned him forward. He walked over to look over her shoulder and at what she was reading on the screen.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The F.O.H community website. It's their pitch to bring in more followers. They have this cock and bull story about how mutants want to rule the world and because…", She clicked on a link and it showed photo's of a white cloud, "… of Magneto's little plan on Ellis island, they've got proof to show mutants have tried to change humans into mutants before. Meaning people are signing up pretty fast."

"Damn."

"Exactly. How was the mission last week? I wasn't allowed at the de-briefing."

"Not very interesting. We've had to 'leak' news that Jimmy has been transferred out of the school so there wouldn't be an attack."

"Did it work?"

"For now."

"Good."

Bobby nodded and she threw him a careful smile. They were slowly becoming friends again. He'd still get an expression of pain when he glanced at her pregnant stomach or when someone touched her skin. She could now control her power for long periods of time but still had to take extra precautions, especially when she was sleeping. Her sessions with Ren had been halted for awhile since they were both pregnant and could not put so much stress on their bodies and minds. Bobby left the room and Rogue continued her search through the website. She stopped on a page about combining genes. Thanks to a brief absorption from Ren, Rogue knew how to hack into things. Digging a little deeper on the site, she found a link to a sister site about plans to create an x-gene collector. It described how soon there'd be a drug to give a normal human … an elixir for immortality. Rogue gasped and closed her eyes.

_She was in a clean, steeled walled room. It was a lab, definitely a lab. There were three examination tables, each with a person strapped to it. First with Ren, then Jimmy and lastly herself. She was in the middle, her eyes closed. A scientist drew blood from her first, then Jimmy and mixed it into a test tube. the coats of the scientists had a symbol of an eagle and the letters 'F.O.H'. Finally they drew blood from Ren, put it aside and pushed the solution from Jimmy and Rogue into her system. Ren's scream, as the needle entered her skin, pierced the room. Rogue watched as blue veins appeared on her face before blood began to run down her legs. They'd killed her baby._

"Shit!"

Rogue's eyes flew open, her breath laboured from analysing the vision so intensely. The friends of Humanity were going to take her x-gene and Jimmy's to make the x-gene collector. Researching through the plans on her latop she found what she was looking for.

**With the combination of the 'Leech' and the unknown mutant from Meridian Mississippi we shall create a gene that kills mutants and gives humans immortality. File number 3453673, Serenity Anne Roberts, from the experiments previously owned by William Stryker will provide the healing gene. Therefore creating the elixir of life. Members are to be on alert for a mutant with life draining skin and sponsors of the cause need to provide money for further research.**

Rogue shook her head in disbelief, e-mailing the page to Storm, before reading an update at the bottom of the page.

**In connection to the unknown mutant, we have learnt from a couple in Meridian that the girl is none other than Anna-Marie ****D'Ancanto. The girl's wherabouts are unknown but we have her parents enrolled in our friend's of the friends program and have tabs on their phone lines and are monitering their letters.**

"Great, fucking great!"

"What?"

Rogue turned her head. Logan was now leaning against the entrance, slight panic reflected in his eyes though his demeanour remained calm.

"Nothing sugar. Just-"

"Marie."

"Just the stupid FOH looking for me." She sighed.

"We should tell the professor."

"Actually I have a better idea. You busy today?"

"No."

"Wanna get married?"

"Anytime is okay for me."

"Great, now your job will be to find a priest considering I can't leave the house. I need to arrange a few things."

"Like?"

"You'll see."

He sighed and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Try to remember you're pregnant."

"Don't worry, I will."

He gave her one more kiss and left the room. She closed her laptop and walked out, smiling at her plan.

* * *

Ren sighed and rolled into the office, hating the way the blonde wig felt on her head. Not only that but the blue contacts she was wearing was annoying. But Rogue had asked her nicely so sighing she continued on in her wheelchair. Technically it one of the professors old ones but he could walk now she had one hard pregnancy to cope with. She wheeled herself forward to the bored man sitting at the desk and cursed Victor and his 'I'll wait in the car'. Men! You can't live with them but the world wouldn't be fun without them. The man in front of her looked up and eyed her stomach with suspicion.

"Are you pregnant?" the man asked.

"No, it's just excess fat from the liposuction… OF COURSE I'M PREGNANT YOU IMBOCILE!"

"Sorry, I just… you see… your wheelchair… and…"

"There's nothing wrong my legs, it's this damn baby."

"You see that now mam, but once that beautiful baby comes out-"

"Have you ever given birth?" she snapped.

"N...no-"

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Yes mam. How can I help you?"

"You can't really unless you want me to ram this baby up your-"

"Ren."

She sighed and took a deep breath, ignoring Victor and smiling sweetly at the man. Using her powers she entered his mind and changed some things around. Finally she pulled back and watched as he blinked twice before shuffling the envelope she had put in front on him.

"As I was saying miss Xavier, I'm sorry to hear your sister lost all her documents in the fire. Here are all her new copies."

"Thank you, I'm sure Marie will be very happy."

Ren took the envelope and handed it to Victor. Smiling again she wheeled out of the office and towards the car. She waited as Victor opened the door, put her in the passenger seat and went to put to wheelchair away. She buckled up and pulled off her wig. She careful removed the contacts and looked at her violet eyes in the review mirror.

"You're meant to keep your disguise on."

"Shut-up Victor."

"Just saying."

"Drive asshole!"

He chuckled and started the car, swerving straight into traffic. Ren groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Something wrong baby?"

"PISS OFF!"

"Temper, love."

"Look Victor, I'm in no mood for anything today. Let's just go home."

"Done everything you need to?"

"Declare Anna Marie dead? Check. Get new files for Anna Xavier? Check. Danielle and Paige are shopping for Rogue's wedding dress and Logan has taken the jet to get Nightcrawler. Should make things interesting. A lovely rectangle between Storm, Remy, Hank and Kurt."

"She is gorgeous."

"Bite me asshole."

* * *

Five minutes, she was getting married in five minutes. She tried to make it feel special and it was, but it was more about removing Marie D'Ancanto from the face of the earth. She was gone, dead, removed from the earth. Her parent's would receive the news soon, that their little girl couldn't take being a mutant and jumped off a cliff. No remains were found, no remains would ever be found. Sighing, Rogue adjusted her dress and looked at her self in the mirror. She cried out in horror and turned away.

"Rogue?"

Storm walked in, looking beautiful in a simple blue evening dress. Which upset Rogue even more.

"I look like a whale!"

"Rogue, child, you like beautiful."

"No I'm cow!"

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Storm stroked her back.

"There, there dear. I promise you, you look beautiful. Now don't mess your make-up."

Rogue sniffed and nodded pitifully. Wiping her eyes she took the tissue Storm offered and cleared up her face. Taking a deep breath she nodded. Picking up her bouquet she smiled and walked out of her room. Storm walked with her and they arrived at the hall. There was a buzz from inside and Xavier waited at the door for her. The way he smiled at Storm made Rogue giggle.

"Guess it's a love star now."

"What?"

"Nothing 'Ro."

"Okay dear."

"Um…"

She took the professor's hand and Storm's, squeezing tight.

"I… I want to thank you both. You've been better parent's than both mine combined, and professor, even if it was for a day, thanks for letting me have your last name."

"It was and is an honour Rogue."

"You've grown into a great woman child." Smiled Storm.

Rogue wiped a tear from her eye and the professor took her arm. Storm opened the door and Rogue gasped. The main ballroom had been decorated in with orchids and purple streamers. Everyone was seated and Logan stood at the end by the windows with Kurt. He smiled when he saw her and she walked faster, pulled the professor along. He chuckled beside and speeded up with her. They were basically power walking up the aisle. She reached Logan and paused as the professor kissed her cheek before falling into Logan's arms.

"Excited?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"Well, Miss Xavier, ready to become my wife?"

She smirked and shrugged.

"I suppose, I have nothing else to do today."

* * *

**A/N: I like this story again!**


	21. Interlude of love

**A/N: Hey everyone. =(, change in plans, ...! Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Rogue sighed tapping her fingers on the couch. Now and then her eyes would look at the small envelope of things beside. It contained her will and a few items she planned to give back to her parents. It had been two weeks since her wedding and she was now officially Mrs Howlette. For her honeymoon, the Professor had installed a program that recreated Hawaii allowing her to have the artificial experience of a real honeymoon. She and Logan had sealed themselves in for a week, enjoying the illusion while it lasted. When they came out, they found out the FOH had changed tactics.

Her hand tightened into a fist when she thought how readily her parents had given information on her to the F.O.H. Picking up the envelope, she headed to the mailing box in the foyer and placed her envelope down. Whoever was on duty today would post all mail in the box. Smiling in satisfaction, she took the elevator down to the med-lab. Logan was waiting for her patiently, leaning against the walls by the examination room. He smiled and held up a banana. She grimaced but took it anyway. Ever since Hank said that she needed more potassium, Logan gave her banana everyday to her dismay. She hated bananas ever since she was a child. Sighing she peeled it opened and took a bite, eating quickly, but trying not to choke. She finished it quickly and handed him the peel while trying to control her gag reflex.

"You okay?"

"I hate bananas!"

"I know darlin', but you gotta eat them."

"I can think of something of similar shape that I'd rather take a nibble of."

She smirked and dropped her eyes to his crotch. She heard him sigh and he reached out to lift up her chin.

"You should spend less time with Ren."

"Ren? I got that joke from Jubilee."

"Don't get me started on the firecracker. Come on; time to check on the baby."

She nodded and they walked into the room together. Hank sat patiently by the ultrasound, looking over a few notes. Logan threw her banana peel in the bin while she settled herself on the bed, lifting up her t-shirt. She winced as the cool gel touched her belly and instead focused on the screen. After fiddling around for a few moments she gasped when she saw her baby on the screen.

"She's so big!"

"You know it's a girl?" asked Hank.

Rogue blushed and shrugged.

"Lucky guess." she mumbled.

Hank nodded but there threw her a mischievous wink to show he didn't really believe her. She marvelled at the little feet and hands of her child. She reached out and took Logan's hand. She looked up at him and smiled at the way his eyes shined with proud tears. Feeling her gaze, he hastily swiped the tears away, his expression back to one of mild interest.

"Everything seems to be fine. How are you feeling?" asked Hank.

"Tired and like I never want to leave the bedroom."

"That's normal. The baby has put on more weight which is good. If you feel it's all too much, you could have a wheelchair like Ren."

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Would you like a picture of the baby to show everyone?"

"Sure."

Hank nodded and turned to his laptop. Rogue smiled at the screen placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Amy, its mommy. I love you so much sweetheart." She whispered.

Tears came to her eyes which she quickly swiped away. Logan's hand moved to her belly, rubbing in slow circles. As Hank moved towards the printer, Logan bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on her belly.

"Hey kid. It's your dad. Don't give your mother a hard time and I'll promise to buy you a pony."

"A pony? Seriously Logan?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what girls what?"

"Please, when I was five I wanted a sword, a real one to slice things in half."

"Did you get one?"

"No, I got a dollhouse."

"Because you're a girl."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I traded the house for a baseball bat."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well every girly present I got afterwards, I could smash it with my baseball bat. By next Christmas I got a beautiful plastic sword."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hank had finished wiping her stomach and passed her the picture. She passed it to Logan for safe keeping and pulled her top back down.

"Thanks Hank."

"Anytime my dear. Now if you excuse, if have to prepare for an appointment with Serenity."

Rogue giggled and shook her.

"Good luck Hank. You're gonna need it."

* * *

Ren pulled her legs up, her thighs very quickly touching her stomach. She sighed knowing soon she wouldn't be able to see her feet, walk or even move. With Summer she had been alone and had to book herself into a special clinic where she spent most of her pregnancy. At least this time she had family. She wasn't as irritable as everyone made her out to be. Sure she hated having to be picked up and sit around doing nothing but most of that irritation came from the fact this was not working out. She wanted Sam to know the child was his but she didn't want to lose Victor. Though she didn't want to say it out loud, she loved him. And he was willing to settle down for them and be there for her and Summer. Sighing and stretching her legs out, she growled as the door opened.

"Well, it's about bloody time."

"I was busy." Snarled Victor.

She rolled her eyes and waited as he set the wheelchair next to the bed and lifted her in. She crossed her arms and kept her face away from him. He didn't move when he set her in the chair. He leaned over her, sniffing at her neck, his nose brushing her cheek in a display of dominance.

"Would you stop breathing on me and get me to the damn doctor!"

"Say please."

"Fuck you!"

"Close enough."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and wheeled her from the room. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She leaned her head forward so that she could shield her face from everyone else. Sam's scent floated as they stepped into the elevator. She opened her eyes for a few seconds, looking into those mesmerising blue eyes. Closing her eyes quickly as the elevator descended from the second floor to the underground levels. She huffed and swiped at her eyes. She smiled as they passed Logan and Rogue, walking hand and hand towards the elevator.

Victor wheeled her into the lab and then lifted her up to place her on the bed. He pulled her dress up and then settled down next to her.

"I'm not useless, you know?"

"Right now you are."

"If you're going to be like this, just leave."

"No."

"Why?"

He turned to her and leant his face down by hers.

"Because I promised to make us work this time. Even if it kills us. I'm not wasting the second chance you gave me."

"Nothing can kill us."

"Almost nothing."

"Still, what happened to the loner who liked blood gore and lots of woman."

"People change. I feel very protective over you."

Ren's eyes widened and she started giggling.

"You've been watching Twilight with Summer, haven't you?"

"No!"

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire. God Victor, bullied by an eight year old."

"I told her no. But then the runt started crying and saying I hate her, and I don't, so I watched it with her."

"Your just sad."

"I thought you liked Twilight?"

"I like the books. The first movie provides comedy and the second… eye candy."

"Eye candy?"

"I have a thing for wolves and other feral types."

She winked at him and he chuckled, kissing her cheek. Hank came back in with cleaned equipment.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Hank nodded and set about putting gel on her stomach and beginning scanning. Ren relaxed and smiled when she saw the baby on screen. She looked at Victor who was frowning at the screen.

"Victor, you see that baby shape on the screen. That would be the baby."

"I know where it is. It's just… big."

"I know it is, I'm carrying it!"

"Any problems?" asked Hank.

"My ankles are swelling, my healing has to focus on healing the baby through placenta fluid and healing me from going into a coma. I'm always hungry, nobody feeds me-"

"You just had two steaks for lunch!" protested Victor.

"And I feel useless." She carried on, completely ignoring him, "I mean, everyone goes on missions and stuff but I just sit at home."

"Most of that is normal. The baby is growing so staying off your feet is good. Considering your healing factor has a lot to do, you might always feel a little hungry."

"Great." she muttered.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Sure."

"It's probably another girl." Muttered Victor.

"Actually no, it's a boy."

"A boy!" squealed Ren.

"Holy cow!"

Ren gritted her teeth and gripped Victor's wrist.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. A. Cow?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. You. Did."

"Now look Ren-"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She grabbed a pen that was lying on the table next to her and plunged it into his arm. He yelped and leapt back, cursing as blood spurted out. She then took some paper towel, wiped off the gel on her stomach and climbed back into her wheelchair. With a nod at Hank and a quick whisper about him printing a picture for her, she wheeled out of the room in a rage.

* * *

**A/N: I do hate bananas and love the Twilight books but think the first film was more comedy than romance. Oh the mistakes they made... Mrs Doubtfire is a terrible film and cowards flame with anomynous reviews. Also shout-out to Comic-cake! Love your stories!  
**


	22. Interlude of love Part II

**A/N: School Holidays= Less time for typing so very sorry for the wait. The scene between Victor and Ren is inspired by the songs 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed and 'My Heart' by Paramore. They're amazing songs.**

* * *

"How do you cure the cure?"

"With an anti-cure?" replied Ren.

Rogue frowned and looked up from the textbook in her hand. She and Ren were spending the afternoon in the library trying to research genetics. They sat by the vast windows, each lying on a couch, surrounded by various books. The only other noise was the students that popped in for a book. Rogue sighed and turned her attention back to her book.

"Ok, maybe an anti-cure is the answer. But how to make one?"

"I was never good with biology... I think..."

"We could ask Hank."

"That would require getting up. And that's not an option right now Roguey."

"Where's Victor?"

"He took Summer to the zoo."

"Really?"

"Contrary to popular belief, he can be... nice-ish. He loves his daughter and they need spend time together and bond."

"I see."

"Now back to a breakdown of the cure..."

"Well we'll get Hank to work on the serum and Remy has offered to be a guinea pig."

"Really?"

"It's a chance to get his powers back."

"Makes sense then."

"And he promises to seek help with controlling his powers."

"Either that or you shoot him with a cure again?"

"Pretty much." Muttered Rogue.

"Ok, so we have a plan."

"One that works at least. We do this and we save Logan. Then life can go on."

"I know we're doing this to save Logan but could we not say it like that in front of people. I find people are more willing to help when you do things for the good of mutant kind."

"It is for the good of mutant kind."

"I know, but mentioning that a lot helps the cause."

"I was thinking that when Amy's born, you could... well, you know..."

"What?" asked Ren.

"Will you be her godmother?"

"Oh... I-"

"Nevermind, it was stupid to ask, I mean we're not family and it's-"

"I'd love to Rogue."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are pretty much my little sister."

"Thanks Ren."

"No problem."

Rogue smiled and placed the book in the pile next to her. She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She never wore gloves these days even though her powers were not fully under control. Everyone had enough sense to not touch her when she wasn't aware. Except Logan who had never feared her. Being married to him was everything she wanted and more. She never felt like she was drowning anymore, he was always there for her showing her that love was a possibility for someone like her. Love was something she now lived, breathed and craved for, whereas in the past she ran away from it. To quote one of her favourite songs, he 'turned her black roses red'. A knock at the door made her eyes open and she sat up slowly.

"Come in." She called.

Looking across at Ren, she found the older girl was sitting up too, shuffling through some papers on her lap. Artie came in and smiled hesitantly.

"Hi Artie."

"Hello Mrs Rogue. Um, Professor Ren about my project-"

"Yes, I have it right here. It's very good, I'm sure you'll get an A. Just check over your spelling again."

Ren held out the papers and Artie came forward and took it. He smiled and hurried the library again, mumbling out a goodbye. Rogue smirked and turned to Ren.

"You're a nice person. You're a nice person." She chanted.

"Shut-up." Snapped Ren.

"Temper, temper. Why don't you want the adults to know you're so nice?"

"Because it would become less fun when I make fun of them."

"Okay, so... what was that for?"

"History. Artie was worried his project was going to be an E, so I said I'd look over it. I didn't change anything, just a quick look over. I made sure to tell Storm that I was doing it."

"You're so sweet."

"Whatever, you have no proof."

"I don't get it." Muttered Rogue.

"What?"

"You're Professor Ren and I'm just Mrs Rogue."

"You can hardly be Miss Rogue now that you're married."

"That's not what I meant."

"Uh-huh."

Rogue groaned and stood up. Picking up a book on 'Mutation Through the Ages', she stomped out the room, ignoring the cackling laughter behind her.

* * *

Ren sat in her wheelchair, in her room by the window, watching the sun set. Sighing she rubbed her stomach as if trying to soothe the pain. But the problem was that her heart ached. Looking up she smiled as Victor entered the room. He walked slowly over to her and nuzzled her neck. His arms crept under her legs as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and curled up next to her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

"Fun day?"

"Yeah."

His arm came around her and his hand rested on her belly.

"I was thinking-"

"That's a first." She giggled.

"Ren!"

"Sorry, continue."

"I was thinking that when the baby comes, we leave."

"Leave? But I thought... what about Logan?"

"He has his own family now. Besides we won't be far."

"We won't."

"There are some houses on sale about twenty minutes away from here. It's close enough to be on the team but far enough for breathing room."

"Oh."

"It'll just be me, you and the kids."

"Have you asked Summer?"

"She likes the idea. We'll be a family."

"A family." Ren repeated.

She felt him nod behind her and she sniffed and felt tears spring to her eyes. Maybe her life wasn't going to be so bad.

"You don't like that idea?"

She shook her head and swiped at her tears.

"They're tears of joy. I love the idea."

"Okay."

"Is there something else?"

She could feel the tension in his body and felt him curl closer to her, almost as if he was seeking comfort.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I'm meant to be." He whispered.

"You can Victor."

"With you I can." He corrected.

Ren nodded slowly and sighed; there was something she had to know.

"Why did you do such horrible things in the past?" she whispered.

"Why did you love me in spite of what I did?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I always felt connected to you since they gave me your blood."

"With this baby we get a second chance. I just hope he's not like me. I hope he'll be better."

"He will. Summer will teach him. It's amazing how out of two messed up beings came someone so good. She always wants to help and she has so much love in her heart."

"She's a good kid."

"I think I was wrong, when I thought you were a monster."

"I was. But... I'm not anymore."

"I know."

She took his hand and gently laid it over her heart.

"This heart beats for only you. Understand?" she whispered.

"What about-"

"My heart is yours."

She turned in his arms to face him. She stared into his eyes until he slowly nodded. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"We still need a name." He whispered.

"I have one."

"For the baby?"

"Yup."

"Let's hear it."

"Squall Creed."

"Squall?"

"I like it."

"Fine. By the way, what's Summer's last name?"

"Creed."

"And yours?"

"How the heck would I know?"

"Because your mutation deals with memories?"

"You found me in a foster home. Remember what I was like?"

"You always touched your forehead. After everything your hand would go to your head."

"I was erasing my memory. Trying to forget."

"Forget what?"

"I forget."

"That's helpful."

"If I do something stupid will you love me in the morning?"

"Don't think I could stop if I tried."

She smiled and kissed him before carefully climbing out of bed. There was something she had to do before she could go on with her life.

* * *

Sam sat outside on the school's bench, watching the stars. He'd spent the entire day with Siryn, and it was wonderful. She was like him, misunderstood. She saw the world for its beauty and knew how to look past the bad things. She also knew how to mend a broken heart.

"Sammy?"

Speaking of betrayal, sighing he looked to his right. Ren stood with her hands folded by her lap, eyeing the seat next to him. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and she sat down beside him.

"I thought you weren't allowed to be walking." He muttered.

"My legs were becoming stiff from disuse."

"Oh."

"I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us'. There'll never be an 'us'. Not after the way you used me." He snapped.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. Besides I hardly led you on. You know what I'm like."

"Yeah, whatever."

He turned away, trying to ignore the anger building within him. It wasn't her, it was that _thing_ that she claimed to be in love with. He could never blame her, he loved her too much. But that couldn't halt the anger.

"Sam... it's yours." She whispered.

His heart froze and he turned slowly towards her. Tears ran down her face and she was looking at her stomach.

"What?" he hissed, though he knew what she meant.

"This baby... it's yours."

He shook his head and stood up, backing away.

"Why are you telling me this?" he yelled.

"Because you have a right to know."

"No, not when I'm never going to see my own child."

"That's not true. You can always come see your son."

"Stop it. I don't want to know what it is. Not when _he_ is never going to let me near it."

"Too late, you're having a son. I'm going to name him Squall and he's going to look like you. I know it hurts and right now you wish I never told you, you wish I was dead. But I love you too much to keep this from you. I want-"

"Don't! I can't have my heart ripped out again. Don't tell me you love me when you don't want me."

"I'm sorry."

"Please... just... I wish-"

"Sam... It's always going to be him. I love both of you-"

"You just don't love me enough."

"I'm so sorry."

His heart hurt with every beat. He shook his head and ran off, needing to be away from the person he loved most in this world.

* * *

**A/N: You can guess I watched New Moon by the way the Victor/Sam/Ren triangle went in this chapter. Couldn't resist! Review!**


	23. Phase Three Cure

**A/N: And now back to the serious crap. Question: Did anyone like the last chapter because I need to see if I should change it or not? And this chapter is short but the chapter after is going to be epic!  
**

**

* * *

**

Rogue sat in the lab, watching as Hank mixed the contents of two test tubes together. Rogue was taking notes on her laptop and using the scientific knowledge she'd acquired from the scientists that had taken Logan and Victor all those months ago. Remy was sitting on a table waiting for his shot, his eyes darting at the exit where Logan was standing, clearly trying to find a way to escape with being incarcerated. Storm acted as lab assistant and helped Hank with the test tubes and needles, and labelled various samples. Everyone else had the day off in the mansion and was outside being supervised by Bobby and Kitty. Sam was missing, Syren was missing; everyone had come to the conclusion that wherever they were they were together. Victor and Ren had locked the door to their room and what was disturbing was the absolute silence in that room. The two loudest people in the mansion being quiet were always a cause for concern. That and it had been three days since they came out from their room. The only source of the outside world that went in there was Summer who brought food at regular intervals.

"Rogue?"

She looked up at Hank who now had a needle in one hand.

"Yes Hank?"

"We're ready."

"Okay then."

Rubbing the mouse on her laptop, her screen saver disappeared and her notes were on the screen again. She turned her attention to Hank as he carefully inserted the needle into Remy's skin. Storm stood behind Remy, arms around his waist as she whispered into his ear. The sparkling blue liquid disappeared as Hank pushed on the end of the syringe. Blue veins began to appear on Remy's forehead and beads of sweat rolled down. His body started to convulse and foam started coming out of his mouth. Hank pulled the syringe away.

"He's going into shock. Storm, help me."

Rogue's fingers flew over the keyboard as she carefully typed each reaction that Remy was having. But her mind was becoming unfocused as suddenly instead of Remy's face, she saw Logan's pale face. Her fingers stopped typing. She watched in horror as Logan's body shook and blood began to poor from his nose. All the sound was gone from the world as she tried to scream and nothing came out. As the shaking came to an abrupt halt, Logan's pale lifeless form began to open. Wounds, scars and bullet holes reopened and there was just blood. She shook her head and tried to call his name when she felt something sharp strike her cheek.

Blinking, she opened and closed her eyes a few times, before realising she was staring at the ceiling of the med-lab. She tried to sit up but something firm was against her shoulder.

"Logan?" she croaked, her throat feeling dry.

"I'm here Marie."

She turned her head to the side and saw that he was next to her and holding her shoulder. She let her eyes roam over him, making sure he was unharmed before she met his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You tell me, one moment the Cajun is freaking out, the next you start screaming and convulsing on the floor. You scared the shit outta me, baby."

"I... it felt so real..."

"What did?"

"Remy's face... it changed to yours... and I thought..."

Tears started running down her cheeks and she turned away. His hand moved from her shoulder to her face as he turned her face towards him.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not leaving you. Got that?"

She nodded and reached up to take his hand. He carefully pulled her up into a sitting position and stood next to her so that she could lean against him. She then realised she was in a different room.

"What-"

"When you blacked out we thought it was because of the baby so I brought you in here."

"Oh... well that explains the ultrasound equipment."

"Ah, Marie."

Rogue and smiled as Hank entered the room. He moved over to her in full doctor mood and began checking her vitals and temperature. He nodded after a few moments and pulled up a chair for himself.

"Before you ask, Remy is fine."

"It was a success?"

"Yes. The shock was a result of his powers coming back. He is a high level mutant so his powers were a little too much to receive in full force so quickly. He's in the danger room with Storm now. They've started his therapy to help control his powers."

"That's good." She breathed, extremely relieved.

"Indeed."

"So on to the next test?"

Hank became silent and turned his attention to Logan who sighed. Rogue looked between them and shook her head.

"Don't try to talk me out of it-"

"Marie-"

"No Logan. I need this."

"There's a chance it won't work." said Hank.

"I know but I have to try. Now give me the serum. Logan, you go get Jimmy."

"No."

"Please-"

"That's not what I'm saying no to. I'll get Leech but... I'll take the serum too."

"You can't. If anything goes wrong your healing factor... it could go away."

Logan sighed and looked at Hank.

"Give us a minute alone, will ya fuzzball?"

"I'll just fetch young Jimmy then."

Rogue waited for Hank to leave before exploding.

"We agreed that I would take the second serum. It can go two ways... either it kills off my x-gene and I'm cured or it works like we want it too and it makes the user immune to Jimmy."

"But Hank said it was risk to the baby-"

"Amy is going to be fine-"

"Marie, please. Let me do this. This cure or anti cure thing... it's for me. I know you're doing this for me. Now let me do this for you. If you get the cure... I'm back where I was in the future... without you. And I won't make it through that again. If you die... I'll take the fucking cure and rip my own heart out."

Rogue felt tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away before pulling him in for a long kiss. They broke apart gasping for air and she slowly nodded. She nodded up and moved out of the lab and into the lab next door. She moved over to where the test tubes sat and picked up the dark red liquid that was an extract of her x-men and mixed it with the blue serum they'd given Remy. She swirled the test tube until the liquid turned from blue to purple and then put the test tube back down. Hank entered and came over to the tubes. Drawing some into a new syringe as Logan held out his arm.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

She nodded at Hank and he inserted the liquid into Logan's arm. She closed her eyes as the serum took effect and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. But there was only a sharp hiss of pain and then she felt a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes to find Logan kissing her. Her eyes widened and she pulled back. He smirked at her and pinched her cheek.

"You worry too much baby."

"Okay... Hank?"

The blue doctor shrugged and walked to the door. Jimmy walked in and Rogue tried to conceal the fact that Logan's hand was on her ass, kneading her butt cheek. Jimmy moved right in front of Logan as Hank made a small cut on Logan's forearm. The cut healed and Rogue smiled.

"It works."

She turned to Logan but he was staring at Hank with an intense expression on his face.

"Hey blue, does your fur cover every inch of your body?"

Rogue coughed in surprise as Logan's eyes drifted to Hank's crotch area and Hank's eyes widened. Logan merely smirked, patted her ass lovingly and skipped, yes skipped, out of the med-lab.

"Jimmy, you may go."

Jimmy shrugged and walked out. Hank waited until the boy was gone before turning to Rogue.

"It works." He stated.

"Clearly."

"Though I've now determined what the side-effect is."

"Which is?"

"He wants a jolly good rogering"

"English Hank!"

"He's horny."

"Oh god... I have to go..."

Rogue ran, as fast as a five month pregnant woman could, after Logan hoping to save the mansion before it was too late.


	24. SideEffects

****

A/N: This story needed more funnies so me and my friends came up with this chapter. And may I point out that if you don't like OC's you shouldn't really read OC stories. It's fine if you're not really into OC's but willing to read but there are those annoying people who bitch and moan that I'm using a OC and yet it is my story... is it not?

* * *

"Ren!"

Rogue flung open the door to her friends room and looked around. There was no-one in the room but after a few minutes the door to the wardrobe opened and Ren stepped out looking anything but pleased.

"Dude your husband has so lost it." Muttered Ren.

"Why are you in your wardrobe?"

"I was hiding... what's up with Wolvie?"

"He got the shot for the cure and now has the hormones of a cat in heat."

"Must be because of your mutation and his high libido. It also explains a lot…"

Rogue ignored Ren's ramblings and looked around the room. It was a mess. Bed covers on the floor, chairs turned upside down and the door to the adjoining bathroom hanging off the frame.

"What did he do?" asked Rogue.

"Well naturally he came looking for me... I mean all horny men are instantly drawn to any nymphomaniacs around... and asked if I fancied a tumble, to which I politely declined. He and Victor fought and I took the opportunity to hide."

"Why the wardrobe?"

"It's the last place you expect to find a pregnant woman!"

Rogue frowned and shook her head.

"That-"

"Can I finish the story?" Ren interrupted.

"Sure."

"Okay then... so then I hear the fight stop and Logan says, _'You know Victor, I like ya all sweaty. Where do you stand on the matter of incest?'_-"

"Eww."

"My thoughts exactly. ... To which Victor promptly bolted from the room."

"Oh god I have to find him!"

"I'd start in Storm's garden."

"Why?"

"Woman's yoga session. Think about it spandex, lycra clad butts and thrusting."

"Oh god, it would be a humping frenzy!"

"Well good luck then."

"Hey, you're coming with me!"

"Aww man."

"Come on fellow whale… we have a class of young ladies to save."

"You're lucky your pregnant or I woulda killed you for that comment."

Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed Ren's hand, dragging her from the room.

* * *

Rogue arrived at Storm's garden and her eyes widened in horror. There was not a girl in sight except for Kitty who was currently pinned down by Logan onto her yoga mat. The other mats were empty and there were fresh footprints in the rose beds. Rogue looked to her right and found the bush next to her was moving. She knelt down and pushed the shrubbery away to reveal young Dani cowering in fear. Dani looked up at her and gulped.

"He just pounced on Kitty. We were about to do downward facing dog and… there was so much growling…"

Dani closed her eyes and shook her head. Rogue patted the younger girls shoulder and turned to face Logan and Kitty. Logan was a currently shirtless, claws out as they skimmed along Kitty's lycra clad body.

"Mr Logan please, don't kill me. I'm sorry about what I did to Rogue. Please don't hurt me-"

"Shhh, quiet little kitty. Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf. Now tell me…are those trousers made out of Space Shuttle tiles because your ass is out of this world!"

"Oh dear god the man needs better chat-up lines." Muttered Ren.

Rogue shot her a glare but it was too late. Logan smirked and stood up, releasing Kitty. Kitty took the opportunity to phase and bolt from sight. Rogue stepped forward carefully placed her hands in front of her.

"Logan, honey, I love you ta death and everything but so help me if you hit on one more girl I'll castrate your ass!"

"Yeah that'll stop him." scoffed Ren.

"Marie, Your lips look so sweet, just one kiss and I swear I could give up sugar for life!" he growled.

"That's nice but let's go to the med-lab."

"You know baby, we should take up Ren's offer for a little sexcapade."

"Firstly, no and secondly, you need to see Hank. Your sudden attraction to everything in the mansion is off putting."

"Can't help that. I wanna do everything and everyone. And I'm saving you for last."

The intense look he gave her made her legs turn to jelly but she stood strong.

"Logan-"

"I think I'll take Ren first."

"Please like I'd want to?" scoffed Ren.

"I've seen the way you look at me. And I've looked at you…Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"Okay, major shudder, I have an icky feeling after that." Said Ren.

Logan stepped closer but then stopped and sniffed the air. He smirked and turned towards the forest.

"'Cuse me ladies, I've just caught a whiff of something Cajun and a little African spice."

And with that said, Rogue watched him turn and run into the forest. She huffed to Ren who had a dark glint in her eye. Rogue sighed and whacked the side of her head.

"No."

"But-"

"We are not having a threesome."

"Logan's right, you are no fun."

"Just take Dani inside while I find some help."

"Ok, whatever."

* * *

Rogue tapped her fingers anxiously as Hank scribbled away on his notepad. The professor walked in and smiled.

"The whole mansion has been successfully warned."

"Thank God, how's Remy?" asked Rogue.

"Fine, fine. Just a little shaken up."

"What happened to the poor fellow?" asked Hank.

"Well he and Ororo were… occupied… in the forest when Logan found them. He used his claws and pinned them both to the tree they were leaning against leaving them unable to move and defenseless. He rubbed Remy with his jean clad erection and licked the side of his neck and face. He then nuzzled him while groping Ororo. At which point Ororo struck him with a bolt of lightning-"

"And that's when Victor dragged him in here." Finished Rogue.

They all turned to where Logan sat on the examination table. He was smirking and…

"He's purring!" exclaimed Rogue.

"It's more of a whimper." observed Hank.

"He's mind is a haze of confusion, he has reverted to a feral state… how long Hank?" asked the professor.

"The serum will be ready in two hours."

"Two hours!" exclaimed Rogue.

"He needs to be kept _busy_ in the meantime."

The professor and Hank looked at Rogue who groaned and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go have sex with my husband. God, the things I do for you people."

She lifted the hem of her dress to reveal some pale creamy white thigh. Logan's gaze snapped to her legs and he started to growl.

"Come on honey. Let's go play." she purred.

He smirked and stalked after her as she walked out the room. She shook her head and grabbed his hand as the exited the lab, pulling him into one of the empty ones.

"Today's your lucky day sugar... now pucker up and kiss me."


	25. Final Phase Chaos intervention

**A/N: We're slowly coming to the end of this story. About bloody time!**

* * *

Rogue was sitting by the window, eyes drifting over Logan who was asleep on their bed, as her hand rubbed her stomach. Everyone who asked had been administered with the anti-cure serum and thankful the side effects had been removed. Taking a deep breath she recalled the plan she had so carefully put into place. Victor was safe; he knew the dangers of leaving the mansion and was being extra cautious. Remy was progressing with controlling his power and any extra energy was being put to use thanks to him and Storm. Apparently their encounter with Logan did nothing to deter the pair if the broken conference room table was anything to go by. She, Jimmy and Ren were safe from becoming human lab rats. She'd been pronounced dead, there was no way they'd get near Ren with Sabretooth around and Jimmy was under twenty four surveillance. As for Logan, he was immune to the effects of the cure now thanks to her parasitic mutation. She'd never ever felt so grateful to have life absorbing skin. All in all things were okay.

But there was still one thing left to do. The Friends of Humanity were still at large and needed to be stopped. Rogue sighed and stood up. She walked over to Logan, kissed his cheek and walked out of their room. As she headed down to the garage. Ren was sitting by her car, back leaning heavily against it for support and Danielle and Paige were sitting on the hood. Rogue nodded at them all and climbed in the backseat. Ren shifted in next to her while Paige took the driver's seat and Danielle the passenger. Rogue took a deep breath and reached into her bag. She pulled out com-links as Paige started the car and drove towards the front gates. She handed each girl on and looked back as they drove out of the gates.

"How long before they notice we've gone?" whispered Danielle.

"Less than a minute." Muttered Rogue.

"Then what?"

Rogue sighed, placed her com-link in her ear, waiting for the crackling sounds of life on the other end.

"Rogue?" asked Danielle.

"Jubilee knows. She'll tell them we're at the mall. When we arrive we'll call her and she'll tell them where we are. By then we'll have everything we need."

"Logan's gonna kill me." Muttered Paige.

Rogue smiled half-heartedly before closing her eyes and waiting. The drive was short but it felt like eternity. When the car stopped her eyes snapped open and she sighed. She started to wonder if perhaps it was a bad idea. But she knew that she had to do this. The Friends of Humanity had files of every x-men and if the x-men had come here they'd know. But luckily Danielle and Ren weren't x-men. Rogue was considered dead and Paige had offered to drive. Rogue, still able to hack into their files, had found out that the FOH had planned to blow up the mall they were going to. So quickly formulating a plan, she had talked to Ren who had agreed to help. Ren would use her power to locate the bomb, Danielle was on distraction duty and Paige was to contact the x-men. Rogue was there to help Ren walk.

Looking at everyone in the car, she nodded and stepped out. Ren and Danielle followed and they walked into the mall. It was crowded with people. Rogue's eyes searched through the crowds until she spotted someone familiar. She pointed to the middle of the mall and Danielle nodded. Moving quickly, she slung an arm around Ren and dragged her towards a bench. Sitting down near the man she had spotted, she kept her face concealed and turned to Ren.

"Well?"

"Give me a minute."

Ren sighed and her eyes flickered around before her gaze shot to the ceiling.

"There."

Rogue followed her gaze to the glass covering of the mall.

"What's the point?" she whispered.

"This is a priority one building for them. Mutant stores, mutant customers. They know this before cause a cure pharmacy opened to here." Explained Ren.

Rogue's eyes flickered to the pristine white pharmacy across from where they sat. Cure pharmacies were there to offer not only the cure but also guidance for those who were unsure. It was the government's attempt at peace. But it was a failed attempt. Rogue rose from her seat and turned to Ren.

"Give me what you know."

Ren nodded and gently touched Rogue's forehead. Rogue waited for the onslaught of memories, sorted them out and let out a deep breath.

"Okay…. I can do this."

Ren nodded and Rogue looked over to Danielle. The younger girl caught her eyes and gave a wink. Rogue moved past the hoards of people, most parting at the sight of a pregnant lady coming through. She reached the stairs and climbed them slowly, eyes flickering to a man in black leaning against a pillar by the upper level. His gaze turned to her and she smiled, slowly sauntering up to him. As she came closer, his eyes turned white for a second before he closed his eyes and shook his head. She placed a hand on his shoulder in fake concern.

"You okay Shaun?"

He opened his eyes and smiled before nodding slowly.

"Just a slight headache." He answered.

"Well, stay alert, we have a job to do."

"Yes mam."

Rogue pulled out a spare com-link and handed it to him. He placed it in his ear and the pushed off from the pillar, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, diffuse a bomb before it blows, not so hard." He muttered.

"I'll be there to guide you. Now hurry."

Shaun nodded and ran towards the fire exits. They'd already been disabled by the FOH, so Shaun was able to slip through. Rogue glanced at Danielle who still firmly in place, sweat trickling down her face as she tried to keep up the illusion that nothing was happening. Rogue then turned to Ren who looked up and showed her four fingers. That meant four minutes until the x-men arrived. Rogue breathed through her nose and tapped her com-link.

"Shaun?"

"I'm here. Boy does this look complicated."

"There should be a panel that pops out on the side..."

"Got it...wow-"

"What?"

"Whole lotta wires."

"Okay, um..." Rogue rubbed her temples searching for information, "...two trick wires and one that will stop the timer and diffuse the bomb."

"So what do I cut?"

"Blue."

"There are three blue wires!"

"Describe them to me."

"Thin, blue and tangled between other wires."

Rogue groaned and rubbed her temples harder, trying to recall everything Ren had popped in her head. The sound of jet engines caught her attention and she cursed.

"Blue wire on your left, right above the purple wire." She snapped.

There was silence as three things happened instantly. First Danielle collapsed and men all over the mall started to look up at the door where, secondly, the x-men were charging through and the thirdly, Rogue heard the snipping of a wire in her ear. She let out a deep breath as she heard Shaun cheer and knew he'd diffused the bomb.

"Shaun, the x-men are here." She whispered, eyes watching as people started noticing her.

"Don't worry, we've diffused their bomb and there are at least four armed guys."

Rogue looked towards Ren, who nodded and her eyes darted to where Paige stood. Rogue thought it was all over until the sound of a bullet rang out and Danielle's scream filled the air. There was a pause for five seconds before the x-men rushed forward and the mall goers, rushed for the exits. Rogue moved behind the pillar and crouched down, pushing her hands over her ears.

"Please let her be okay, please, please, please..."

* * *

"Marie? Darlin' wake up."

Rogue groaned before opening her eyes. She was in a car and they were currently moving. She rubbed her neck and looked around. It was just her and Logan.

"What happened?"

"After they shot Dani, I looked up and you had fainted. I rushed to get you while the others disarmed the FOH. They took the jet and I got you out and took Ren's car."

"Why?"

He sighed and pulled over.

"Because we need to talk."

"Logan-"

"No listen, you can't do this. You can't try to save everyone by yourself."

"So far it's worked."

"Barely Marie. This time someone got hurt."

"It was a good plan, every one of my plans worked."

"But at every step someone else had to sacrifice something."

"And that's my fault?"

"I'm not trying to put all the blame on you but maybe you need to let me in. Why don't you ever come to me and ask for my help."

"Because it's you I'm trying to protect! Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand! All I ever do is try and protect you! But at least I think of the consequences and make sure whatever I plan to do it's not..."

He stopped abruptly and closed his mouth. Rogue narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as best she could over her pregnant stomach.

"Not what Logan?"

"Nevermind."

"Tell me." She demanded.

"No."

"Tell me or I swear to god I will walk home."

"See, there you go again."

"I'll be fine."

"You're pregnant. It's getting late and there are always cars passing by. Half the FOH members will be circling this area."

Rogue sighed closing her eyes. She refused to cry. That would just prove him right.

"What were you going to say?" she whispered.

"Whatever I plan to do it's not reckless and stupid."

"I see."

"Marie, there's no going back this time. If I lose you, I lose everything."

"I know. I promise it's over now. I'm going to focus on having this baby and that's all."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise."


	26. And they all lived happily, I guess

**A/N: Goodie! I'm done and never have to see this story again! Though I'll miss Ren.**

**

* * *

****1 year later**

Rogue hefted the heavy box into a more comfortable position in her arms. Small feet could be heard walking beside her. She stopped by the closed front door and realised the wind must of blown it closed. Shifting the box so she could see the girl beside her, she smiled and nodded at the door.

"Amy, can you find someone to open the door for mommy?"

"Dah." Squeaked Amy.

Rogue watched as Amy turned and waddled towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, Victor emerged from the kitchen, Amy sitting on his shoulders. Her eyes glimmered with mischievous twinkle, her mouth hidden behind Victor's ear.

"What's up with your kid and ears?" asked Victor.

"She's like chewing them." Shrugged Rogue.

Victor chuckled and opened the door for her. She smiled in appreciation and continued walking to the car parked out front, Victor following. Ren was currently standing by her car, loading up a few more things while Squall clung to one of her legs. Rogue put the box down and held out her arms. Squall squealed and let go of his mother's leg, running into Rogue's arms.

"Hey squirt. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"We'll be living twenty minutes away and I'll be here everyday to teach all the annoying brats of the mansion." Muttered Ren.

"You love every single child at this school... you just won't admit it."

Ren shrugged and dusted off her hands as she packed the last box away. Rogue looked over to where Amy was and laughed as she watched Victor try to pry her away from his ears. Stroking Squall's blonde hair, Rogue turned back to Ren.

"Come on, the party's about to start."

"Why did you organize me a farewell party?" moaned Ren.

"Because I knew it would upset you."

"Does my pain really make you that happy?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

Laughing at the expression on Ren's face, Rogue handed Squall back to his mother and walked back into the mansion. Opening the doors to the grand hall Rogue smiled at the scene before her. There was a music centre in the corner where most of the students were hanging out, probably talking about. Along the left was buffet tables with mounds of various dishes. Remy and a three month pregnant Storm were standing by the doors leading to the back garden, gazing at all the different flora in bloom. Kitty, Bobby, Paige, Jubilee and Piotr were all standing in the centre, animatedly talking to one another. Victor and Ren walked in, each holding a toddler, both heading towards the buffet table. Rogue smirked and walked towards the bar in the corner. Logan looked from the glass he was wiping and smiled. Next to him, sitting on the counter of the bar, was Summer. Rogue leaned over the bar to kiss Logan on the lips and she gave Summer a peck on the cheek.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, loads." giggled Summer.

"That's good."

"Guess what Auntie Marie?"

"What sweetpea?"

"Dani is coming to stay with us."

"That's great."

"I know, right! Now I have a big sister and a little brother."

"You're a lucky girl Summer."

"I know... I'm gonna go bother uncle Remy."

"He's not your uncle!" yelled Ren from the other side of the room.

Summer giggled and skipped away. Rogue moved around so that she was on Logan's side of the counter and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well, planting a kiss in her hair.

"Marie, you can't still feel guilty."

"Dani almost died and it was my fault. I mean... she went into a coma, and she lost all that blood-"

"But she survived because you made sure everyone was tested to see if they had the same blood type. And when you found out Victor was her compatible blood type, you held him down until he agreed. Then we she woke up from her coma, you spent every second by her side until she was fully recovered. So, don't feel guilty, okay?"

Rogue sighed and nodded.

"Good, now where's my girl?"he asked.

"Last time I checked she was trying to chew your brother's ear off. Literally."

Logan sighed and moved out from her embrace. She watched as he looked up and signalled across the room. After a few minutes Victor sat down on a stool and plopped Amy on the counter. Logan handed him a beer before taking his daughter and tickling her belly. Amy giggled and her little hands reached up, trying to grab Logan's sideburns. He carefully held away from his face, once she was near your face nothing could stop her from reaching the ears. Amy pouted and her eyes began to fill with water. Rogue sighed and took Amy from Logan.

"Don't cry baby, mommy's here."

"Mommy!" cried Amy.

"I know, I know. Daddy's just a big meanie."

Logan merely growled and sipped his beer. Rogue smirked and walked over to where Ren, Summer and Squall were standing at the buffet. She sat Amy next to Squall, who was on the floor eating ice–cream and put an arm around Ren.

"Having fun?" asked Rogue.

"No."

"Oh come on Renny!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe this isn't so bad. But we should leave now. Dani says the movers are almost done."

"Oh so that's where she is."

"Yeah she went a hour ago to wait for them. So I'll just get Victor and we'll be gone."

"I guess... see you tomorrow."

"Yup, another day of work, it never ends."

"Where would the fun be if it did?"

"True." sighed Ren.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for saving me."

"It was Logan's choice."

"You keep saying that but I think maybe you influenced his decision a little."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay whatever."

Rogue smiled and at Ren who winked back before picking up Squall and leaving. Rogue giggled and kissed Summer on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye auntie Marie. Congratulations on the baby."

"Baby?"

"Oh... I thought uncle Logan told you... daddy smelt it a week ago."

"Baby?"

"Maybe he didn't know... I gotta go."

Rogue watched as Summer ran from the room. She looked across the room and saw Logan was trying to avoid her gaze. She looked down at Amy who was smiling up at her.

"Do you believe daddy didn't know?"

"Gah!"

"Neither do I."

* * *

It was better now that there was no suffering. He even forgot all the previous suffering he'd experienced. He kept her going for so many years by giving her hits of his power. She could finally escape being human. They lived their life at the mansion; dedicating everyday to the dream Charles had laid out, their children and each other. After Amy came Justin and there would have been more but when he suggested another one, Marie had a dark gleam in her eye and he immediately took her to get on the pill. Both kids inherited Logan's mutation instead of Marie's, a fact she was proud of everyday.

Amy was twenty now, and Justin eighteen. Both were at collage in Canada with Squall and Ettiene, Remy and Ororo's little thief. The number of times that kid sniffed around Amy regardless of the fact that she was older, made Logan's blood boil. Summer became his assistant in defence classes, her katana skills the best he'd ever seen. Charles had moved to Scotland and left the mansion in Marie's hands as she was his adopted daughter. Danielle moved back to the mansion and took up Hank's position as resident doctor.

Logan smiled as he watched the students run around the pool, splashing each other and playing power basketball. Marie sat next to him on the grass, her head on his shoulder. They watched as Victor waded around the pool, little Teddy sitting on his shoulders. Ren sat at the edge of the pool holding Tallulah and Tory. It had been the longest six months when Ren had fallen pregnant with the triplets. Victor had actually disappeared for three months rather than face her. Chuckling, Logan rubbed Marie's arm and bent closer, lips brushing her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too sugar. Forever."

"Forever."


End file.
